The Kingdom's Mermaid
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: based on the little mermaid, for some one who want nothing more then to go up above, one little mermaid will get her wish, joined Iris on this magical adventure, as she joins the human world, and falls in love with a prince, read and find out
1. Fathoms Below

Chapter 1: Fathoms Below

It was a bright sunny day as Prince Ventus's ship sailed across the ocean. It was just a quick trip for the prince to get the troubles out of his head. Most of the crew were normal sailors, but two were his father's advisor, and current guardian, Vexen, and the other was his cousin, Roxas. As they continued to sail, several of the sailors began to sing.

_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!  
Brave sailor beware, 'cause a big 'uns a-brewin'  
In mysterious fathoms below!  
Heave ho!_

As he listened to the song, Ventus smiled as he felt the breeze. Instead of his usual attire, he wore a sun color jacket, with matching pants and a black muscle shirt. The pants were, according to the men he'd bought them from, the latest fashion in Twilight Town. He'd even grabbed a pair of pants that went down to his knees for when he was in his normal attire. He also wasn't wearing his head piece today, instead being bare-headed. He smiled as he looked at Vexen and Roxas. Vexen was wearing his usual black clot as he preferred to be formal at all times, and he was vomiting over the boat. Roxas stood in the same bored, intimidating position he assumed at the palace. He was in a green shirt with matching pants while wearing the same jacket as Ventus. He too preferred to be less regally dressed during times like this, but he never lost his disposition. In fact, the only people he had ever bowed down to were Ventus and Ventus's father.

"Ahh." Ventus sighed. "Isn't this great? Out on the sea, surrounded by nothing but water!"

Axel nodded, but quickly went back to the railing as he always got sea sick during sea trips.

"Oh yes, this is really delightful." Roxas said sarcastically. "What are we gonna do next? Skip some stones?"

_"The salt on your skin, and the wind in your hair, and the waves as ebb and they flow!  
We're miles from shore and guess what? I Don't Care!" _Ventus yelled.

_"As for me...I'm about to heave ho!" _Vexen moaned as he yakked over the side again.

Ventus smiled. He'd been cooped up too long in the palace. As he was only 17, with his birthday a few weeks away, he had remained a prince after his father died, with Vexen acting as regent until Ventus's eighteenth birthday. Ventus was still saddened by the fact that a mere month ago, his father had passed on. He still got a lump in his throat every time he thought about it. Also, he had to find a bride to, so he also had butterflies in his stomach to add to the mix. Vexen had suggested the trip to give Ventus some relaxation. They'd be heading back around midnight tonight.

_We'll sing you a tale of the king of the ka and it's hey to the starboard heave ho!  
The ruler of all of the spirits is he in mysterious fathoms' below!  
Fathoms below! Below! Eragus, the Mater of Keyblades is he and his Koz sing in mysterious fathoms' below!_

"Hmph," Roxas remarked. "All Merpeople are just tales to frighten the gullible, and to scare children into obeying their parents."

"With all due respect Roxas," Vexen responded. "I've seen too many things to dismiss such things."

"Glad to see you've mastered your stomach Vexen." Ventus said smiling. "Now tell me, who's the Mater of Elements?"

"He's the ruler of the Koz my prince." A sailor said. "I thought every good sailor knew about him."

"Please." Roxas remarked. "The Mater of Keyblades is nothing but a complete myth."

"I'm telling ya all it's the truth! _The king of Koz gets angry. And when he gets angry, beware! I'm telling ya lad when the Master of Koz is mad, how the waves will buck, rock to and fro! Hold on, good luck, as down you go!"_

"Please," Vexen asked. "No more talk about waves bucking. I just started getting my stomach under control."

Ventus smiled. Vexen then walked up to Ventus, and he knew what was coming.

"My prince," Vexen began. "We must begin our journey back if we're to return home tomorrow."

"But Vexen," Ventus protested. "We've only been out for a few hours."

"Sire," Roxas responded. "I agree with your vizier. We must head back if we want to return home by tomorrow afternoon, the way the waves are acting."

"Alright." Ventus sighed. He turned to the bow of the ship and looked out to the sea. He was not looking forward to becoming King. He wasn't ready for this. He contented himself by listening to the rest of the sailors' song.

_There's magic out there beyond bottomless blue  
And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho!  
Watch out for 'em lad, or you'll go to your ruin  
In mysterious fathoms below!_

_

* * *

_Chaos: Here is my new story hope you like it and i was trying to get as much people as i can in this one.

Iris: Yeah my own story! i love it!

Ven: I knew i would be the prince.

Aqua: i guess the readers have to wait to see what else is coming till next time. Terra would you?

Terra: Sure, Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	2. Celebration

Chapter 2: Celebration

Far below the surface, below the very sea itself, the Koz World was preparing for the five thousandth anniversary of their separation from the Human World. As the festivities were about to begin, the Master of Elements, Eragus, arrived. He was the very old, and in his left hand, he held the Grand Magic Keyblade. This scepter had been passed down in his family for 3,000 years. His son, and oldest child, Leon appeared before him. He was dressed similarly to Eragus, but less elegant. He was still a simple Warrior.

"Father." Leon said, bowing low. He was always the serious type, just like Eragus when he was at twenty.

"Ah, Leon." Torunka said. "I trust preparations are in order."

"Yes, Father." Leon replied. "Axel's been working almost non-stop, and I've had to double check all RSVPs, and go over what Axel was planning, and I do believe it will be the best celebration since I've been alive."

"Very good, Leon." Eragus answered. "I knew that you wouldn't let me down. I'm particularly interested in Iris's part."

"I know!" Leon said, sounding, as he rarely did, like a normal twenty year old. "I always sat in to listen to her rehearsals! The only voice equal to hers is…" He stopped as a sad look crossed his face.

"It's alright, Leon." Eragus said consolingly. "I miss her too. Not a day goes by that I don't think about her, and I know she'd be proud of you and your sister."

Leon smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes.

They then walked to the town square where the statue of a prince with a staff at hand with four elements water, wind, earth and fire being looked down upon by the Princess of light and darkness. In front of the large crowd that was assembled there came the captain of the guard, Cloud.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Cloud called out. "I present our esteemed ruler, Eragus, the Master of Elements!" The crowd cheered as Eragus walked slowly up.

"My subjects," Eragus began. "Exactly 3,000 years ago today, my ancestor, Xemnas, the first Mater of Elements, along with his three loyal friends, Diz, Ansem the Wise, and Xehanort, joined their magical energies to seal this world off from the abuse of the Human World, particularly, Atlantis and its ruler King Mickey! To further ensure our world's safety, those three brave knights gave up their human forms to the gods to destroy Atlantis, and so the three dragons guarded the Koz as Xemnas ruled over them with the Keyblade, bestowed upon him by the gods after the destruction of Atlantis! Today, we honor the brave deeds of all four of these great heroes!"

Everyone cheered and Axel the royal conductor, and one of the bodyguards, came up to conduct the six daughters, began to sing.

_Oh we are daughters of Eragus,  
great father, who loves us and named us well!  
__Kairi, Olette, Xion__, Paine, Yuffie, Aerith and Iris!_

As they sang, they began a ritualistic dance, and split up so one harpy was below a large box, and the other two were on either side of it.

_In concert we hope to enlighten, the hearts of the entire Koz World._

"_Kairi!"_

"_Olette!"_

"_Xion!"_

_"Paine!"_

_"Yuffie!"_

_"Aerith!"_

A spot light then fell upon the box.

_And then there is our youngest in her musical debut,  
Our 7th little sister we're presenting her to you,  
To sing a song that Axel wrote, her voice is an bell  
It's our sister, Iris!_

The box opened, and there was no one inside. Everyone starred around and started to murmur wonderingly. Axel was beginning to get worried too. This was his masterpiece!

_Just don't look at Master Eragus. _He told himself. _Just don't look at Master Eragus._

He glanced over at where Master Eragus was sitting, his eyes, were glowing blue. Not a good sign.

_Oh, you just had to look, didn't ya, Axel? _Axel said to himself.

"Iris!" Eragus said angrily. Leon put his head in his right hand, and rubbed his temples. His sister had done it again.

_

* * *

_

Terra, Aqua, Ven and Iris: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAOS!

Chaos: I though you guys forgot! (hugs everyone)

Iris: I would never forget your birthday.

Ven: yeah, we never forgot.

Aqua: you can take it away if you want Chaos it is your brithday.

Chaos: Thanks guys, I dosen't own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but I owns Iris.

Please Review


	3. The World Above

Chapter 3: The World Above

Far away from the main palace, Iris was sitting around the shores of the Human World, just away from the sea that held the passage home. She was a pretty young girl. As a Twilight Mage, Iris was White with Sapphire eyes, and her fin was white as snow. She also wore a necklace that once belonged to her mother. She was so preoccupied with thinking about the Human World, she had completely forgotten about the concert, and had no idea that people were looking for her.

_This is where I belong. Beneath the clear wide blue here.  
I feel completely new here in the world above._

She skipped around the shore. She couldn't see how different this place really was. The only difference was that instead of watching the birds fly in the sky.

_It's like my life was wrong, and somehow now at last I'm in,  
my own skin, up here in the world above._

Iris couldn't explain it, but ever since she was little, she'd been fascinated by the Human World. Even though of course, her mother had been captured by a human, and from the fact that she never came back, was… She stopped herself, she had only been three when it happened, but it still brought a tear to her eye. Still, she couldn't help but be extremely intrigued by this whole new world.

_There's so much light here. Light and space.  
the sun so bright here, upon my face  
It feels so right here, warm as love  
Life seems to be, almost calling to me,  
from this strange new world above._

As she was about to close her eyes and relax, she heard two familiar voices.

"Iris!" The voices said at the same time. She looked and saw a young man. He was a warrior, the same as Leon, but he was much taller. Beside him was a girl of her own height. She was a gifted Mage, and they both had the same worried expressions on their faces.

"Iris!" Aqua said again. She was her cousin, and she had hair that matches both sky and sea. "What are you doing here? Do you know what Uncle Eragus will do to us if he finds us here?"

"Not to mention the fact that there are humans here!" Terra said angrily. He had brown hair and blue eyes. "Haven't you heard the history lessons Leon told us about what the Atlantians did to our ancestors?"

"Oh," said Iris. "You're just scared of humans."

"I AM NOT!" Aqua insisted.

"Oh, look!" Iris said urgently. "It's a human!"

"Hold me!" Aqua screamed as she jumped into Terra's arms.

"See?" Iris said mischievously. "Deep down, you two are just little guppies."

"Hey!" Aqua insisted. "I've had to deal with being called that ever since I was fourteen!"

"Okay," Iris replied. "No need to yell at me."

"And I'm not yelling at you!" Aqua yelled.

"Now you are." Iris said smiling. "Anyway, you wanna see something I found in this old ship I passed on my way here?"

"What is it?" Terra asked. "Treasure?"

"Yup!" Iris said proudly, and she held up an odd thing. It looked like it was made of silver and it was glowing in the sun light. It was long and thin for the most part, but the top widened to a large oval shape. It then split into four extremely thin parts that ended in points. "I wonder what it is."

"I can tell you that." Aqua said, jokingly. "It's a miniature pitchfork."

"Funny, Aqua." Terra replied, smiling slightly. "Still, I wonder what this is."

"I'll bet Sora will know." Iris said smiling. She then swim off to where they usually meet Sora.

"Hey, wait up!" Aqua yelled.

"Yeah, wait up!" Terra yelled as well.

* * *

Choas: Cast away where there is not Light or Darkness to engulf them, or save them, out of the Light and into the Darkness.

Iris: The Light has forsaken you and the Darkness has consumed your soul, kiss the Darkness good-bye and go into Oblivion.

Aqua: Not bad Iris, Choas that some teamwork you got there.

Ven: Yeah, great job.

Iris and Chaos: thanks.

Chaos: i was making up for the last chapter, so i ask Iris for help.

Iris: Yeah and it was fun. Take it away Terra.

Terra:Sure thing, Choas dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	4. Human Stuff

Chapter 4: Human Stuff

On a small rock in the bay, a young Keyblade Master named Sora was examining a telescope. His family had chosen to remain out of curiosity of the human race.

"Amazing what these humans come up with." He said as he was fiddling around with the telescope, holding it the wrong way, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sora!" Iris called out. Sora quickly put the telescope to his eye, and saw the small dot that the telescope made Iris appear as.

"WHOA!" Sora exclaimed in surprise. "MERMAID OFF THE PORT BOWS! IRIS, HOW ARE YA DOIN'?" He lowered the telescope and saw Iris sitting right in front of him. "Wow, you're fast." Iris laughed as Aqua and Terra shook their heads. "So what brings you guys here?"

"I've found something really cool!" Iris said excitedly. "Take a look at it!"

"Ooh!" Sora exclaimed. "Human stuff. Well, you're in luck. This little puppy is something I've been studying since I was little!"

"Really?" Iris asked excitedly, the kid needed to lower her caffeine intake. "What is it?"

"It's a dingle hopper!" Sora said triumphantly.

"Ooh!" Iris said as if it was a rare keyblade.

"Um… What's a dingle hopper?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, easy!" Sora said grinning. "Humans use it to comb their hair." Sora used it for a few seconds to demonstrate.

"Couldn't they just use a comb?" Terra asked skeptically.

"Humans are weird." Sora said.

"It's amazing how much you know about humans Sora! How do you find out so much without getting caught?"

"Easy." Sora said. "I look human enough that I can get by as one as long as I don't get to close. Oh! I've got something I think you'll like!" Sora fumbled with a bag he kept his human stuff in. "Here it is! A snarf black!" Sora brought out a dark brown wooden pipe.

"Wow." Iris exclaimed. "What does is do?"

"It makes music! Listen." He blew on the snarf black, but all that came out was a bunch of black gunk, and Sora lost his breath too.

"Music?" Iris exclaimed. She had completely forgotten about the concert.

"Oh, man!" Sora continued coughing slightly. "I forgot to clean it out!"

"Oh, no, the concert!" Iris continued. "I must have missed it by now. Daddy's gonna kill me!"

"Maybe we can make it back home if we hurry." Terra said. Iris was amazed at how calm he could be.

"Yeah," Sora commented. "Go on. Maybe next time you come, I can figure out how to work this thing. Catch you guys later!"

The three young Koz dived down and activated the portal home. Although Iris was still sweating badly about getting home.

* * *

Choas: we should have known that it might happen... Just as there is always light within darkness... There is also darkness with light... And even the brightest light, when exposed to true darkness grows dim.

Iris: but part of our inner light remains strong, so had no choice but to expel it. so before it could fade away. i give your broken hearts a new forms. a being of pure light...

Aqua: but even then, we were drawn to our other half's. even if it meant dying, we needed to be with our other half's, one light half, one dark half... together, but not whole... perhaps we will be... one day...

Ven: wow you guys are getting good with the whole team work thing.

Terra: yeah, and why are you on a trapeze Chaos?

Chaos: maybe... OK i love the trapeze acts at a circus OK!

Aqua: its ok Chaos. everyone loves something that they keep it a secret.

Iris: yeah Terra. like i love ballet, singing, and the trapeze. Ven end the chapter, before this gets ugly.

Ven: Sure thing, Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.

Please Review


	5. Those Good Times

Chapter 5: Those Good Times

As the three teenaged Koz returned to the Koz World and ran to the palace, two lowly Humanoid Slimes, Yuna and Rikku, secretly followed them to the capital city. They had the same yellow armor, and upper body of any other Humanoid Slime, but their mistress had granted them personalities to make them more capable. Yuna had a veiny face with light blue eyes. Her hair or some of her hair was short with a long piece of hair at the back. Rikku had blond hair that were in small ponytails in one huge ponytail. Her front bangs stuck out to make the shape of spider legs. He also possessed dark blue eyes.

"Well, well, a certain little girl's gonna be in trouble with Daddy." Yuna said smirking.

"Indeed." Rikku said as his grin widened. "Look at her go. At least she can go in. We can't even approach the city gates without those warriors and Cloud attack us. I can't wait for when the boss gives the word to attack."

"We'll have our chance one day my old friend, but as for now, we must return to our mistress." Yuna and Rikku grinned wickedly at each other.

In remote cave miles away from the city, Yuna and Rikku's mistress, Larxene, the Lightning Witch, watched all the events that had transpired with a grimace.

"Yes, hurry home, Princess." Larxene said smirking. "We mustn't keep Daddy waiting." She grabbed a piece of jellies she had bought and ate a few as Yuna and Rikku returned.

"We've returned, o most beautiful of the Koz." Yuna said bowing grandly.

"And we managed to get close enough to the city to catch a peak at the celebration." Rikku said smirking.

"How did it go?" Larxene asked smirking.

"The princess' absence brought the celebration to a standstill." Yuna informed her. "Pity it stopped there."

"Yes, poor Axel, Little Iris's absence ruined his big musical number." Rikku added smirking.

"Ha!" Larxene laughed. "Serves him right for relying on an irresponsible teenager. He'll never get anywhere with her. She's as stubborn and free-spirited as her mother, the foolish thing." She scoffed. "Besides, if they call that gathering of confetti and bad music a celebration then it was a good thing it got cut short! In my days we had real celebrations. Full of fantastical feasts and exquisite concerts, back when I lived in the castle."

"Oh, what great days they were my lady!" Yuna answered. "We could do whatever we wanted, and no one could stop us!"

"Until your accursed old friend, Eraqus, defeated the Dark Thorn heartless, and he took away your power." Rikku said.

"Ah yes." Larxene reminisced. "What fun times we had during my brief reign at the top. And it would've lasted longer if I had the Keyblade in my possession. I had assumed after my mentor, Mistress Maleficent, the previous Mistress of Elements, fell ill that he would leave it to me, as was custom. But the sneaky scoundrel left it to her only son instead, even though he was only 17, and not yet old enough to truly assume the throne! He soon after banished me for what he called 'crimes of unspeakable evil'. Can you believe it! So what if I did use a few simple spells to make those Koz obey my every command? So what if I experimented on a few people to enhance my magic? Not like it left any lasting damage."

"Oh, yes!" Yuna continued. "You granted us a true conscious, and used your power to stop you from aging."

"If you ask me," Rikku added. "Eraqus was jealous that he didn't think of stopping the process. In fact, I doubt he's probably not powerful enough to do it!"

"But soon my friends, we will be able to take down Eraqus and restore our former glory." Larxene said victoriously. "We'll be back on top, sipping bubbly, eating caviar, and causing mass havoc in our wake. Remember, vengeance is a dish best served cold and when the time is ripe, we'll have Eraqus on a platter. Poached with a lemon wedge!" Larxene grinned evilly as did Yuna and Rikku.

_When Master dear was lying on his death bed,  
He split his vast empire into two  
I got the Magic shell and half the sea as well.  
His Keyblade went to-well you know who his Keyblade went to._

_My reign why, it was blissfully delicious!  
And glamour, glitz and style were au courante!  
Did I use some black magic? Well, oopsie my bad!  
Did I mutilate, maim and destroy? Just a tad!  
And for that, I get banished! But me, I'm not mad  
There's just one little thing that I want...  
Just one eensy teensy thing that I want…_

Larxene then lifted her Magic shell so that it glowed brightly and made the dank, dark cave look like the castle.

_I want the good times back!  
I want those grand old days!  
I want the twisted nights  
the sick delights, the wild soirées!  
I want those trembling crowds of shellfish  
Cracked and peeled for me to dine  
not because I'm mean or selfish. No-_

I _only want what's mine!  
I want disgusting wealth!  
I want exquisite glee!  
Want the entire world  
to worship me on bended knee!  
I want to greet my loving subjects  
and then have them as a snack!  
Remember those good times?  
I want them back!_

"Master Eraqus is the only thing that stands in my way!" Larxene said. "If we can find the weak point in him, we're back in business boys!" She cackled wickedly along with her servants.

_"You'll bring the good times back!" _Yuna and Rikku said in unison._"Resume your wacky fun! Restore the joyful charm of causing harm to everyone!"_

_I want to make those monsters cower, like they did in days of yore.  
Sure, it's sheer abuse of power…So?  
Ain't that what powers for?  
I want to taste their tears!  
I want to hear their screams!  
I want the special rush you get from crushing  
Hopes and dreams!_

_It's more than simply sentimental,  
it's an aphrodisiac!  
Remember those good times!  
Oh god! Were they good times!  
It's time for more good times!_

"Now, we need a plan to make Eraqus pay!" Larxene said gleefully.

"Poison?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure no one thought of that before Yuna!" Rikku said sarcastically.

"Wait!" Yuna said as an evil idea formed in her mind. "His children!"

"Ooh!" Rikku said grinning. "I like that idea."

"Yes!" Larxene said wickedly. "Why didn't I see that before? We'll go for the younger one!"

"The one with the beautiful voice?" Yuna asked.

"Yes… his pretty little daughter with a perfect pitch voice." Larxene said. "Which she happens to take for granted. A woman doesn't know how precious her voice is until she's been silenced!" Larxene then grabbed the Shell and stared into it as an idea began to form in her head. "Ha! Perhaps we could teach them both a lesson… oh this is so deliciously evil… it just has to be fattening."

_I want that little girl! And girls, I want her bad!  
I want her sitting here to lure her dear devoted dad!_

_I want my goody-goody school chum  
to come rescue her, the sap!  
And then one way or another…Surprise!  
I'll spring the trap!  
And get the good times back! I mean with all the perks!  
The Keyblade, crown, the throne. All mine alone!  
The whole damn works!_

_But most of all, I want Eraqus  
Pinned and wriggling on the rack  
then, fellas, it's my time!  
And frankly, it's high time!  
Those fabulous good times...  
They're coming back!_

The three of them laughed maniacally until the Magic Shell showed them Iris, Aqua, and Terra swimming to the palace. An evil smile spread over Larxene's face.

"Yes, my dear." She said. "Go home to your father. You'll be the key to Eraqus's undoing."

* * *

Chaos: in your heart, there is darkness just waiting to be awakened, then you will be free to be who you truly are, once you can learn to stand up against the darkness.

Iris: strength of the heart is important, but thats not all you need, if you lost all you faith, you couldn't be here, and here you are. faith is in your heart that anything is possible.

Aqua: you are too clouded by darkness to see that there's something greater. but remember one thing- as long as there is light there will be darkness, what else is darkness but hate and rage? that is up to you.

Ven: nice ending Aqua, you two Chaos and Iris.

Chaos, Aqua, and Iris: Thanks!

Terra: even the chapter is good.

Chaos: yeah i worked hard on this. Take it away Iris.

Iris: OK, Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns me.

Please Review


	6. Part of Your World

Chapter 6: Part of Your World

At the palace, Iris was being lectured by Eraqus as Leon and Axel watched. Aqua and Terra were a few feet away as they both knew how the king was when he was angry.

"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you, young lady!" Eraqus told Iris angrily.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I just forgot." Iris said apologetically.

"And as a result of that careless behavior," Eraqus began before Axel bursts in.

"Careless _and _reckless behavior!" Axel interjected before Leon pulled him back.

"The entire celebration was ruined!" Eraqus continued.

"Just ruined?" Axel said indignantly. "It was pulverized! This was supposed to be the peak of my distinguished musical career…and now thanks to YOU!" He angrily pointed a claw at Iris. "I'm the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!"

"Yeah Axel, because you were really held in high esteem before this." Terra said smirking. He couldn't help it.

"Terra!" Leon chastised. "I don't even know why you two are here. Get out!" He then looked at Axel. "And take Axel with you."

"Wait Uncle Eraqus." Aqua pleaded. "We were just taking a little swim around, and also swimming around. Then we rested for a bit, and Iris did some gentle teasing, and then we ran into Sora… Oops."

"Sora?" Eraqus asked. "As in Sora the pupil of light?"

"Um…" Aqua stammered. "Well…"

"You see…" Terra added, but he wasn't able to think of anything else.

"You went up to the Human World again, didn't you?" Eraqus asked Iris angrily.

"Well, nothing happened." Iris assured him.

Eraqus held his head in his right hand and rubbed his temples. "Iris, how many times must we go through this? You could've been seen and captured by one of those barbarians… by one of those humans!"

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!" Iris said defiantly. It was the wrong thing to say.

"What's the matter with you?" Eraqus said, getting angrier. "Have you forgotten what the humans did to your mother? Do you want to end up like her?"

Iris began to tear up and touched the ruby on her necklace. "No." She admitted, but she wasn't willing to give up. "But Daddy, I'm not a child anymore!"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady!" Eraqus yelled. "As long as you live under my roof, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you'd just listen-!"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD! And I am _never _to hear of you going to the Human World again, is that clear?"

Iris cried with sad and angry tears and swim off as the others followed. Leon and Axel turned to Eraqus. "Heh." Axel chuckled nervously. "Teenagers. Give them an inch, and they'll walk all over you."

Eraqus sat back down and rubbed his temples again. "Why must she always fight me?"

"She is strong willed, like Mother." Leon said respectfully, but with a hint that the part about Rose had been below the belt.

"Do you really think I was too hard on her?" Eraqus asked.

"No way!" Axel responded. "If Iris was my daughter, I'd lay down the law and keep an eye on her all the time. No going to the Human World. Nothing!"

"You might be right, Axel." Eraqus said.

"Of course, sir." Axel agreed smirking proudly.

"Iris needs constant supervision." Eraqus said grinning.

"Constant." Axel said nodding in agreement.

"Someone to watch over her without her knowing she's being watched to make sure she stays out of trouble, and you Axel, are just the fellow!"

"Thank you sir! … Wait, what?" Axel said as his eyes widened in surprise.

"You better get going, you might lose her." Eraqus said, and Axel walked of quickly.

"Now, Leon, go help him out." Eraqus said.

"Who me?" Leon asked. _He_ wasn't the one who suggested the idea.

"Look after your sister." Eraqus said calmly. "I must meet with my advisors."

"Wait, but Father-!" Too late. He was already gone. "Why is it always me?"

Outside the palace, Leon quickly caught up with Axel as they looked for Iris.

"I can't believe this." Axel grumbled. "Every time Iris gets like this, we're assigned baby-sitting duty."

"Well," Axel said, trying to make the most of the situation. "She's never done anything really bad."

"Need I remind you of the baby Heartless she kept in her room?" Leon asked incredulously. "We had to help Iris and Aqua clean up!"

"Well…" Axel said with the voice that suggested a nervous grin under his face mask. "We've never been assigned to guard duty nearly as much as you say."

"Oh, really?" Leon said. "How about the time we had to watch that wild Phantomtail she was so obsessed with riding?"

"Well…" Axel began.

"And the time Aqua and Terra told us that Iris was going to Land of Dragons with Kairi, Paine and Xion, and they begged us to help get her back here?"

"Yeah, my fin hurt every time I think of it." Axel admitted.

"_And_ the time Father had you teach her how to play the calliope!" Leon continued. "And I had to listen?"

"Well none of us actually chose to be there." Axel said.

"Let me finish!" Leon continued. "And we had to cover her tracks when she left to play that human instrument, whatever it was!"

"Point taken." Axel admitted.

"Come on." Leon sighed. "We better hurry if we want to catch up with the kids."

They eventually found them swimming a short way away from the city.

"Oh, now what's she up to?" Axel groaned. They followed them to a small cave that was blocked by a boulder. Aqua and Iris used their magic to move the boulder away and went in. Leon and Axel followed them and saw shelves upon shelves built into the cave, and on each shelve, there were three or four human things. "What on earth…?"

Iris sat down on a boulder that was flattened enough for her to sit comfortably on. She was staring at the dingle hopper she found.

"Iris, are you okay?" Aqua asked comfortingly.

"Maybe he's right." Iris said sadly. "Maybe there is something wrong with me."

"Hey, don't do that to yourself." Terra said consolingly. "Your dad and you just see things differently."

"Yeah, but I just can't see how a world that makes such beautiful things can be bad." She glanced around her grotto and smiled.

_Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collections complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
the girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove, treasures untold  
how many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking' around here you'd think  
Sure! She's got everything!_

Iris flew to the shelves and started picking up objects "_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore!_" She then picked up a box full of bottle openers and gave them to Aqua and Terra. "You want thingamabobs? I got twenty!" Aqua held one and admired it. "_But who cares? No big deal…I want more_…"

Leon starred with an odd mixture of pity for his sister's lack of peace at home, and bewilderment that she thought that the Human World held something better. Axel was trying to edge out before he heard something he'd regret hearing later, unaware he was tying himself up in a net.

Iris flew over to a small music box she had and twirled the little dancers around. "_I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, Wanna see them dancing! Walking around on those-_What do you call them?" She asked Aqua who held up her fins and mouthed. "Oh! Feet!" she pinched them, making Aqua giggle.

_Flipping your fins you don't get too far  
feet are required for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down a-  
What's that word again? Street!_

_Up where they walk, up where they run  
up where they stay all day in the sun!  
Wandering free, Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

_What would I give, if I could live  
Out of these wonders?  
What would I pay, to spend a day  
Warm on the sand?_

_Bet'cha on land, they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women, Sick of swimming  
Ready to stand!_

Iris flew in circles around her grotto, narrowly avoiding Leon and Axel, whose fins were almost completely wrapped up in netting.

Grabbing one of her books, Iris started leafing through it stopping at pictures of a forest fire. "_And ready to know what the people know. Ask them my questions and get some answers, about fire and why does it-What's the word? Burn!"_ Iris them swim up to the ceiling, her hand reaching toward the opening "_When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, Love to explore that world above ours?_" Her face fell as she glanced at the surface and slowly she withdrew her hand as she floated back down. "_Out of my home…Wish I could roam…"_

Landing at the bottom, Iris glanced longingly back toward the surface "_Part of that world…"_

As Aqua and Terra sat down next to her, they heard a loud crash. They turned to see Leon trying to help a struggling Axel out of the net he had wrapped himself in.

"Leon!" Mana exclaimed, more surprised than anything else. "Axel! What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Just lying around." Axel said jokingly.

"Iris what is this?" Leon said after using his sword to cut the net off.

"It's my collection!" She said excitedly. She couldn't help showing her stuff to Leon. Even when showing it to him got her in trouble.

"Oh, I see." Leon stated holding up a fishing hook. "Your collection." He then threw the hook down and began shouting at Iris in a voice that rivaled his father's. "IF FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D-!"

Terra quickly swam beside him. "You're not gonna tell him are you?"

Iris ran up to him and gave him the big sad Angel Star look routine she'd given him since she was old enough to know how to do it. "Please don't tell him, Leon."

"No!" Leon said defiantly. "That worked when you were little, but not anymore!"

"Pwease Big Bwother?" Iris said in a three year old voice. Leon was beginning to give. He could stand the Angel Star dog look, and the three year old talk, but he could never handle a combination of the two.

"Um… I…"

"Stay strong man!" Axel said in support. "Think of what your dad will do when he finds out."

"I can't help it man." Leon said in defeat. "I'm beaten, look at that face." Leon turned Iris around so her big Angel Star puppy eyes starred at Axel.

"Mmm." Axel said. He was a _way _softer touch than Leon.

"Alright Sis, you win." Leon conceded. "We won't tell Father about this place."

"Super Secret Handshake Swear?"

"Alright." Leon said.

Iris spat in her hand and held it up. Leon was about to extend his hand out when Iris interrupted. "You forgot to spit in your hand."

"Iris," Leon explained. "I'll be 21 in a few days; I'm too old to spit in my hand."

"Pwease Big Bwother?" Iris said with the big Angel Star eyes.

"Oh, alright!" Leon said. He spit in his hand and shook Iris's. She then swim up and hugged him as she smiled. After a few moments Leon hugged her back, smiling too. Suddenly, a dark shape appeared in the sky, which was actually the bottom of the sea.

"Ooh." Iris said. "What's that?"

She swims towards it.

"Oh no, not again!" Leon grumbled as he, Axel, Aqua, and Terra followed.

* * *

Chaos: under the snow, beneath the frozen streams, there is life,

Aqua: and the colder the winter, the warmer the spring, the deeper the sorrow,

Iris: the more our hearts sing, even when you can't see it, inside everything, there is life.

Choas, Aqua, and Iris: Ather the rain, the sun will reappear, there is life.

Ven: now that was good girls.

Terra: you made a masterpisece this time Choas.

Choas Thanks Terra, Ven. i wouldn't have done it without Aqua and Iris. (hugs Iris And Aqua)

(hugs Choas back.)

Iris: take it away Ven.

Ven: OK, Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	7. Storm at Sea

Chapter 7: Storm at Sea

When Iris reached the Human World, remaining in the sea for stealth, she saw a very grand ship. Like the ones she found in the water during her visits to the Human World.

As Iris starred around, Leon, Aqua, Terra, and Axel came out. "Iris!" Leon aimed angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you not to go off into the Human World? Particularly when you're alone!"

Iris wasn't listening. She swims up to the boat so low no one could see her from the boat.

"Jumping Jellyfish!" Axel exclaimed. "What is that girl's problem?"

"Oh, come on!" Terra argued. "She's not that bad."

"Iris, get back here!" Leon said in a loud whisper. "The last thing I need is to lose my sister the same way we lost Mother!"

As Iris reached the hull of the ship, she heard laughter and singing. She climbed up slowly to see a group of men. All of whom looked dressed for the sea except an old man of about 40. Suddenly, she heard a very familiar voice.

"HEY IRIS! Some party, huh?" Sora said as he climbed up, keeping his Keyblade on his back.

"Sora, be quiet." Iris said agitatedly.

She suddenly caught sight of a young man who looked a year older than her. He had unique hair. It was blonde, it look like a nest but it was from everyone petting her on the head. She couldn't get a decent look at his face until he turned to talk to the old man. "I've never seen humans so close up." Iris said star struck. "Isn't he handsome?"

"I don't know." Sora said rubbing his temple confused. "He looks kinda old if ya ask me."

"No, not that one." Iris said laughing slightly. "The one with the cool hair."

"Oh." Sora said looking embarrassed. "My bad."

As Ventus looked over the sea smiling, Shimon came up to him. "What is it, Vexen?" Ventus asked.

"There's something your father asked me to give you when I thought the time was right." Vexen said smiling. "Here."

Vexen handed Ventus the box, and when he opened it, his eyes widened with surprise.

"The Keyblade." Ventus asked awestruck. "Father said it took eight years for him to be the master."

"And now it's your turn to put it together my prince." Vexen said smiling still.

"Me?" Ventus said uneasily. "Why now?"

"Protesting people and you together offers you time to think, and according to your uncle and your father, completing your training grants you a wish. Two weeks after your father completed the puzzle, your mother found out she was pregnant."

"I'd wish for something else." Ventus said, his eyes starring towards the sea again. "Freedom."

"Freedom comes in many forms my liege." Roxas said wisely. "When you're the King, you'll be free to rule the land however you wish."

"And maybe when you find a nice young lady…" Vexen began.

"Vexen, will you knock it off?" Ventus said with only the slightest agitation in his voice. "I can't just marry any woman. I'd want to marry someone who is like me. Adventurous, fun-loving. Wild like the sea."

When Iris finished listening to what the people were saying, she was blushing badly and grinning stupidly.

"That's quite a catch my liege." Roxas said smirking. "I hope you're willing to search far and wide for her."

"Don't worry Seto, I'll find her, and when I do it'll just hit me, like lightning."

Suddenly, a strike of lightning appeared followed quickly by a clap of thunder.

"Speak of Light." Roxas said.

"HURRICANE!" Vexen called out.

"HOIST THE MAIN SAIL!" The helmsman yelled. Everyone, including Ventus, Roxas, and Vexen, helped the crew hoist the anchor and reef the sails.

"Uh-oh." Sora said nervously as the ship rocked back and forth. Before Iris could grab Sora to help him swim away, the ship lurched, tossing Sora away. "IRIS!" Sora called out as he was blown into the sea.

Leon glanced quickly around in search of Iris, but he couldn't see her. _Sister, where are you? _He thought nervously. He couldn't lose her! He couldn't lose his sister!

As the ship rocked back and forth, obviously trying to get back to port, Iris followed to help out if she could. She felt compelled to help.

Eventually, the crew was forced to abandon ship when a strike of lightning caused it to catch on fire. Ventus tried to find Vexen, but he couldn't see through the crowd of sailors, so he was forced to get back on. Once the boat he, Roxas, and many others were on reached the sea. Ventus looked around, and he realized Vexen wasn't there! But if he wasn't, then that meant.

"VEXEN!" Ventus called out. He heard a very weak cry from the ship, and he jumped off the ship, and climbed back to the ship! He had to find Vexen! He was practically his grandfather! Eventually, Ventus found Vexen pinned underneath some wrecked lumber. Ventus came up and pushed the lumber off of Vexen.

"My prince, what are you doing here?" Vexen called out.

"I can't leave you here!" Ventus said. He was able to take Vexen to the deck. "You first!"

"But…" Vexen tried to protest.

"GO!" Ventus commanded. Vexen scrambled down, but before Ventus could follow, the area he was standing on gave well, and Ventus fell and banged his head so he lost consciousness.

"VENTUS!" Vexen called out.

"Now what?" Roxas asked. They couldn't hope to find Ventus in that wreck.

"We must hope for the best." Vexen said reluctantly. Ventus had always been lucky. He prayed to all the gods that his luck would hold out.

As Ventus's body sank with the ship, Iris dived in and tries to find Ventus and get him out. She then swim out of the water and carefully made her way to land so that she wouldn't risk Ventus falling from her grip. A few miles away, Leon followed her with the others.

* * *

Chaos: After the pain, the joy will still be here, there is life,

Iris: For it's out of the darkness, that we learn to see,

Aqua: And out of the silence, that songs come to be,

Chaos, Iris and Aqua: And all that we dream of, awaits patiently, there is life.

Ven: way a go girls!

Chaos: thanks Ven. we worked hard on this.

Terra: where were you last week, Chaos?

Chaos: Las Vegas again, it was spring break.

Aqua: we were just wondering, take it away Ven.

Ven: OK, Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	8. Washed Ashore

Chapter 8: Washed Ashore

It was almost dawn before Iris dragged Ventus to the shore. She had to take off his jacket to make it easier to get him there as she couldn't risk a human seeing her. As she arrived at the shore, she met up with Sora, Aqua, Terra, Axel, and Leon. Leon looked extremely relived to see her that she knew he had only helped the others first out of loyalty for their friendship. Iris placed Atem down on his back.

"Did I make it?" She asked sadly. "Will he be okay?"

"It's hard to say." Sora said somberly. He then put Ventus's foot to his ear listening hard. "No heart beat."

"Sora…" Leon began until he heard a small laugh of relief from Iris.

"He's breathing." Iris said happily. "He's gonna be okay."

"Well, let's get going." Leon said as he walked foreword. "Father would have a royal fit if he found out what we've been doing."

He suddenly stopped and saw Iris looking at the human in a way he'd only seen once before.

"If only…" Iris began sadly. "If only I could be here with him."

"Oh no." Leon said holding his head in his hand and rubbing his temples with it.

As Axel, Aqua, and Terra watched on, Axelwas taking it far worse than Leon.

"Oh, crud!" Axel said fearfully. "Do you two know who the king's gonna blame for this? Me, that's who!"

"Oh, shut up Axel." Aqua said with a dreamy look on her face. "I think it's romantic. Like Romeo and Juliet"

"Oh, yeah." Terra said. "I remember that story."

Unaware of everyone else, Iris stared intently at Ventus's face. It was serious, and yet kind. She wished, oh how she wished to be with him on that beach for the rest of their lives. She began to sing softly.

_What would I give to live where you are__  
__What would I pay to stay here besides you__  
__What would I do to see you smiling at me__  
__Where we would walk, where we can run__  
__If we could stay all day in the sun__  
__Just you and me, then I could be__  
__Part of your world_

Ventus began to stir. He could hear a voice. It had to be the most beautiful voice in the world. It was singing to him. As he opened his eyes, he saw a dark figure of a girl about his age group starring at him. He couldn't make out the details with the sun in his eyes, and he was still to woozy to move that much.

Iris blushed as she saw his eyes. A deep blue. She leaned her head so close their lips were only about two inches apart when suddenly…

"PRINCE VENTUS!" A voice yelled. Iris didn't want to go, but Leon put his hand on her shoulder, and she consented to hide in the sea with the others, but she wasn't ready to go home just yet. She saw the old man Ventus had talked to running over, fairly quickly for an old guy. "Prince. Thank heavens. We'd almost given up hope."

"Vexen?" Ventus said weakly. "Where…?"

"You are back at the palace my prince." Vexen explained "The storm was so powerful we couldn't hope to save you from the fire, so we had to trust in your luck."

"It wasn't my luck Vexen." Ventus said as he stood up. "It was a girl. A girl saved me. She had… The most beautiful voice I'd ever heard."

"You appear to be delusional my prince." Roxas said walking up. Ventus saw he had changed into his regal garb. "If a woman had saved you, she'd be here right now, or at least close enough for us to at least slightly see her. You just need rest."

"What I need is to find that girl and thank her." Ventus said, he tried to stand up, but his legs gave out, and Vexen had to catch him.

"What you need is rest Ventus." Vexen said. "Your uncle will be greatly relieved to see you well."

"You, at least, believe the girl was real, don't you, Vexen?"

"Of course, my prince." Vexen said with a smile he hadn't seen since he was a little boy.

At the rock where Iris was peaking over the side, Leon tried again and again to pull her back down, but she wouldn't budge. This was bad. There was no way she could be with the prince, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. It would break her heart for the second time in her life.

"So here's what I'm thinking." Axel informed Sora, Aqua, and Terra. I won't tell. Neither of you two will tell. Definitely Sora won't tell, and Iris ESPECIALLY won't… Hey, where is she?"

"She's on that rock as Leon's waiting for her to come down." Terra said pointing.

"Oh, Mama." Axel said nervously.

Iris sat by the rock and smiled. She knew that this wasn't good-bye. She could feel it in her heart. She'd meet Ventus again.

_I don't know when, I don't know how__  
__but I know something's starting right now!__  
__Watch and you'll see, someday I'll be__  
__Part of your World!_

Iris then slid sideways and let the sun warm her as she smiled happily.

_Why? _Axel thought. _Why did it have to be a human?_

Leon starred up worriedly at Iris. This was a secret that was harder to hide than Iris's pet Phantomtail, but they had to.

* * *

Choas: am i dreaming? is this real? if light and darkness are eternal, surely we are nothing but the same, for nothing probably goes on forever.

Iris: for darkness is born because of people, from hatred, their sorrow, it grows and grows... all coming to one source... me.

Aqua: i am the pain, the sorrow, the emptiness coming from a cess poolof dark emotion! i am darkness itself. the shadow of all things- including you!

Ven: great job girls.

Choas, Iris, & Aqua: thanks!

Terra: what happen to you Choas for the past two months?

Aqua, Iris, & Ven: yeah tell us.

Choas: had a computer virus, and i heard that my teaher's daughter who works at my school died June 1 an hour before school started.

Ven: wow thats a lot (hugs Choas)

Choas: thanks for the hug Ven. (hugs back) take it away Aqua.

Aqua: alright, Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	9. Forming the Plan

Chapter 9: Forming the Plan

Two weeks after the incident, Leon had hoped Iris would forget about it, but of course she didn't. She had a dreamy look, and he'd be surprised if they could keep what happened a secret for much longer.

"Iris," Leon said as she was in her collection cave. "I want you to forget about this. Do you know what that prince is?"

"He's handsome." Iris said barely hearing.

"He's human." Leon countered.

"He's so brave."

"He's human."

Iris giggles blushing.

"God, help me." Leon groaned. "Please at least try to act normally around Father."

"Okay." Iris said. She still had that odd look on her face.

In a cave, Larxene used the Magic Shell to watch all the events that had transpired since the celebration.

"The child's in love with a human?" She said with relish. This was too good to be true. "And not just any human, she's in love with a prince!"

"I can't wait to see the look on her dear daddy's face when he finds out!" Yuna said laughing along.

"So what's your plan my lady?" Rikku asked bowing respectively. "How shall we lure the love-struck princess here?"

"We shall do nothing." Larxene said smoothly.

"Huh?" Both Humanoid Slimes said confused.

"This foolish girl is wearing her heart on her sleeve." Larxene explained. "It's only a matter of time. Then when the opportune moment arrives, we strike."

* * *

Chaos: Hey everyone i like to in form you that i put up a poll to let me know what story you want me to do next.

Iris: so vote everyone and PM us to let us know what couple you want us to do. (no yuri/yori) if you dont then i get to choose.

Ven: so vote after this chapter. take it away Aqua.

Aqua: alright, Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	10. In the Koz World

Chapter 10: In the Koz World

A day or two after Iris's 16th birthday, which was two weeks after Iris saved Ventus, Kairi, Xion, Paine,Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith were walking over to the changing room after their umpteenth cancelled music rehearsal.

"Iris honey, are you okay?" Aerith asked. All Aerith heard was a loud humming.

"What is with her lately?" Yuffie asked Kairi who was preoccupied with fixing her make-up.

"What are you talking about?" Xion asked.

"I'm talking about Iris, that's who!"

"What about her?" Paine asked.

"She sure is acting fishy lately!" Kairi exclaimed..

"I'll say! running in circles, chasing her tail." Aerith agreed. "That girl is up to her gil in something!"

_She's dizzy and she's dreamy  
Her head's up in the foam  
Her eyes have gone all gleamy  
It's like there's no one home_

_She floats away the days  
Mopin' on the coastal shelf_

_You ask her where she's goin'  
She giggles like a fool  
She barely sticks a toe in  
Down at the tidal pool_

_It's more than just a phase  
Face it, she's just not herself_

The girls sat and wondered what was wrong with Iris. "_Is she ill or insane? Is it water on the brain? What has got her bothered so?_" They kept thinking then started sharing random possibilities as Iris came out of the changing room wearing a new outfit and combing her hair. "_It's the bends!" "It's the flu!" "Gosh, I wish we had a clue!"_ Humming dreamily to herself, Iris gazed into the mirror as she began pinning her hair up. Suddenly, the truth hit all of them like a ton of bricks.

_Oh, wait! Oh, dear!  
Good grief! It's clear!  
She's in love! She's in love!  
Pounding heart! Ringing bells!_

"_Look, I think she's even wearing brand new shells!"_ Yuffie pointed at a Iris's outfit.

_She's in love! She's in love!  
Glory be! Lord above!  
Gotta be she's in love!_

Once done fixing her hair, Iris grabbed a nearby flower and left the room, the six sisters close on her tail. Still humming in one of her dreamy states, she soon ran right into her father. "Oh whoops!" Iris giggled and placed her flower in his hair. "Morning Daddy"

"Morning Iris." Eraqus said a little surprised by his daughter's happy mood. As he watched her walk off happily singing to herself, the six sisters appeared next to him nodding to themselves.

"We were right girls. She's definitely got it bad..." Kairi said.

"What? What does she got?" Eraqus asked.

"You mean you haven't noticed daddy?" Xion asked skeptically.

"What should I have noticed?" Eraqus asked.

"Think about it dad!" Tifa said_._

_She's moody as a snapper  
Oblivious as rocks  
You swim right up and tap her—  
She lays there like a lox!_

_As sure as dogfish bite  
Somethin's made her lose her head!  
She has lost her head!_

_And she sighs, and she swoons  
And she's hummin' little tunes  
Even has a sorta glow_

Eraqus thought hard and realized that Iris had been acting a lot like that lately. "What on earth could it be?"

The girls surrounded him _"Oh daddy can't you see? That sigh! That glow! That swoon! We know!-"_

_She's in love! She's in love!  
See her hips. How they swish!  
Don't you wonder who's the lucky seafood dish?_

_She's in love! She's in love!  
See her blush! See her grin!  
Gotta be love she's in!_

Shocked at this revelation, Eraqus took the flower out his hair and examined it. The girls were right. The singing, the giggling, that dreamy look… "My little Iris… is in love?" He asked looking at the flower.

Meanwhile, outside the palace, in a large field Iris was sitting down plucking pedals off a daisy. Leon and Axel were watching her. Axel was pacing anxiously. "Okay. I think we're still good Leon. I don't think the king knows, and as long as one of us keeps an eye on her, we'll be fine." Axel then looked at Iris and broke down. "Oh! Who am I kidding? There's no way we can keep this a secret with her acting the way she is!"

"We have to Axel." Leon said calmly.

"He loves me!" Iris called out gleefully as she swim in circles.

"Iris, calm down!" Leon said exasperatedly. "Do you want Father to find out about your human crush?"

"It's not a crush Leon!" Iris said still as happy as ever. "I'm in love!"

"Iris, get your head out of the clouds and back back to the sea where it belongs!" Axel called out.

"Maybe Sora knows where he lives!" Iris said excitedly. "I could swim up to his palace and have Aqua and Terra cause some small explosions to get his attention, and then…

"Iris,_ THIS _is your home!" Axel managed to finally get Iris's attention. "Just listen, I know. The surface world is a mess. Life in the Koz World is better than anything they've got up there."

_The grasses are always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you  
Right below the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

_In the Koz World! In the Koz World!  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me!_

_Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin' Full time to floatin'  
In the Koz World!_

As Axel sang, several other merpeople, heartless amd nobodies arrived to join in.

_Down here all the Koz is happy  
As off through the world they roll  
The Koz on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

_But Koz in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate?_

_In the Koz World! In the Koz World!  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee!_

_We what the land folks loves to cook  
In the Ka World we off the hook  
We got no troubles, Life is the bubbles  
In the Koz World! (In the Koz World!)  
In the Koz World! (In the Koz World!)  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally!_

_Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit, You got to hear it_

_In the Koz World!_

_The newt play the flute, The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass, And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass, The chub play the tub_

_The fluke is the duke of soul (Yeah!)_

_The ray he can play, The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out, The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat, They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow!_

As the dancing continued, and Leon was trying to find Iris in the jumble of different merpeople, heartless, and nobodies, Aqua and Terra swim over to Iris. Aqua whispered in her ear. "We've got a surprise for you at the cave." Iris smiled, and they slipped away thanks to Leon's confusion, and Axel being distracted by the dancing.

_In the Koz World! (In the Koz World!)  
In the Koz World! (In the Koz World!)  
When the sardine Begin the beguine  
It's music to me!_

_What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot Muisc band  
Each little clam here know how to jam here  
In the Koz World!_

_Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
In the Koz World!_

_Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Beyond the muck here  
In the Koz World!_

Once they were finished singing, everyone realized something. Iriswas gone. While all the other left. Axel slumped down as Leon swim over.

"Smooth move Mr. Musical Number." Leon said with his arms crossed.

"Hey it's not my fault!" Axel defended. "Someone seriously needs to nail that girl's fin to the floor!" Leon slapped Axel in the head. "Ow!"

Suddenly, Cloud rode up.

"My prince, Axel." Cloud said. "The king requests your presence at once. Something to do with Iris."

"Why would Father want to talk to us about Iris?" Leon wondered aloud as Cloudrode back.

"He knows!" Axel exclaimed in horror.

* * *

Chaos: hey guys whats up?

Iris: nothing much but i cant believe that school's OUT for you Choas, and that you did two chathers in one day!

Choas: I KNOW! that means i cant post more often now, and i had some free time.

Ven: Hey Choas you guys forgot to do the 'wisdom of light and darkness'? whay?

Choas: because someone had to hide my wisdom book that i wore, right Ven?

Ven: i don't hide it Choas.

Aqua: Terra end it fast before it get ugly.

Terra: you got it Aqua, Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	11. Her Voice

Chapter 11: Her Voice

At dusk, Ventus returned to the beach and played his flute hoping for a respond, but for the 8th time that week, nothing. Ventus sighed as he looked at the sea.

_Where did she go? Where can she be?_  
_When will she come again_  
_Calling to me?_  
_Calling to me...Calling to me..._

Ever since that girl saved his life, Ventus couldn't help thinking about her. He was back into his usual outfit. The beige outfit with the bright brown pants, and the bright brown jacket that has a black shirt under. Every morning and every night, he'd return to the beach and play a pipe his mother gave him when he was seven. He hoped that the girl who saved him would come to the music, or at least respond, but she never did. He'd even sneak out of the palace in disguise and search the nearby village looking for her, and he still didn't find anything.

_Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water  
Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea_

_Somewhere there's a girl  
Who's like a swell of endless music  
Somewhere she is singing  
And her song is meant for me_

_And her voice  
It's sweet as angels sighing  
And her voice  
It's warm as summer sky_

_And that sound  
It haunts my dreams  
And spins me 'round  
Until it seems I'm flying...  
Her voice_

"Back again, Prince?" Vexen said. Ventus nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Vexen. He'd have sworn he had left unnoticed.

"Vexen? What are you doing here?" Ventus asked.

"Simple." Vexen said. "Ever since you were a small boy you'd dwell on a mystery until you solved it, and we had to spend a good part of the week looking for you. Ventus, I'm worried about you. Ever since the accident your mind's been elsewhere. You hardly listen to what your uncle tells you, and you doze off just as often. Part of you is lost my prince, and it's making everyone a little uneasy."

"It's just that girl." Ventus said. "I know she's out there somewhere, but I just can't find her." Ventus then ran his fingers through his hair. "If I could just meet her… If I could just say thank you… If I could just find out who she is."

"Tell me, could you have feelings for this mystery woman?" Vexen asked.

"What? D-don't be ridiculous Shimon! I don't even know this woman! How can I love her?"

Vexen chuckled. "I didn't say anything about love. Just feelings."

"Well…" Vexen said nervously. "I don't know why I'm so obsessed with finding her, but I just know it's right."

"Then the best thing to do is a compromise. You wish to find the girl who saved you, and I want you to find _a_ girl. Since this girl is supposed to be a great singer, we could simply give a singing contest for all the girls in all the land on your birthday, and you could judge it to find the girl who saved you."

"Of course!" Ventus said excitedly. "Vexen, you're a genius!"

"There's just two conditions." Vexen said.

"Of course." Ventus said.

"First, until the contest, you must devote yourself to your duties."

"That's reasonable." Ventus said smiling.

"Second," Vexen said with a sly smile. "You must promise that you'll marry whoever wins the contest."

"What?" Ventus said. "But, but what if the girl doesn't show up?"

"Decide a runner up." Vexen said. "Either way, I expect you to have a bride-to-be by the end of the day. Those are my conditions Prince. Take them or leave them."

"Alright." Ventus sighed, smiling ever so slightly. "You win. We'll send out messages for the contest, and the winner… will be my bride."

"Excellent." Vexen said. "Now get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you."

"Just five more minutes?" Ventus asked with the smile that always helped Shimon remember that Ventus was just a teenager.

"Five more minutes." Vexen said smiling, and he walked back to the palace. Ventus then walked right up to the sea.

_I can sense her laughter  
In the ripple of the waves against the shoreline  
I can see her smiling  
In the moonlight as it settles on the sand  
I can feel her waiting  
Just beyond the pale horizon  
Singing out a melody too lovely to withstand_

_And her voice  
It's there as dusk is falling  
And her voice  
It's there as dawn steals by  
Pure and bright, it's always near  
All day, all night  
And still I hear it calling...  
Her voice_

Ventus saw the sun set and smiled that he would finally meet his rescuer, and get a wife. The second one made him feel nervous, but who knows? Maybe Vexen was right. Maybe he does love her. He then prayed that he made the right choice.

_Strange as a dream...__  
__Real as the sea...__  
__If you can hear me now__  
__Come set me free...__  
__Come set me free!_

* * *

Chaos: hey guys guess what!

Iris: your boyfriend is moving to New York this summer?

Ven: your going somewhere?

Aqua: your cousin is having a baby?

Choas: yes to Iris and Ven, and no to Aqua. My Boyfriend is moving this summer and i'm going to Las Vagas this mouth.

Terra: damn your busy this summer Chaos.

Choas: i know i just want to keep myself busy for a while. take it away Ven.

Ven: Yeah! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	12. Sweet Child

Chapter 12: Sweet Child

At the palace, Eraquswas holding the flower Iris had given him and twirling it around. "It's so hard to believe." He muttered as a smile crossed his face. "My little Iris, in love. I wonder who the lucky merman is." A few seconds later, Leon and Axel appeared at the door way to the throne room. "Ah, Leon and Axel. Just the men I wanted to see. Come on in."

As the two of them walked in, Leon whispered to Axel. "Don't over react Axel. There's no guarantee that he knows what happened."

"Right." Axel responded. "We have to stay calm." Axel walked up to King Eraqus and made sure to avoid eye contact. "Yes?" Axel asked in a high squeaky voice. "I mean, yes your majesty, you wanted to see us?"

"Yes Axel." Eraqus responded. "I'm concerned about Iris. She's been acting odd lately."

"Odd?" Leon asked as if he hadn't noticed. "In what way?"

"Oh, daydreaming, singing to herself…" Eraqus looked hard at both of the boys. "You haven't noticed?"

"Oh, well…" Axel began, but he was getting stuck in a corner.

"Axel." Eraqus began, as he knew from experience that Axel had the looser lips. "I know you've been keeping something from me."

"K-keeping something?" Axel said nervously.

"About Iris." Eraqus continued.

"Iris?" Tristan said as he rubbed his claws together.

"In love." Eraqus finished. Axel couldn't take it anymore.

"I TRIED TO STOP HER, SIR!" Axel cried out as he cracked like an egg. "BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN! Leon and I told her to stay away from those humans! They are bad; they are trouble!"

"Humans?" Eraqus said with shock. "WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" Eraqus's blue eyes could be seen glowing.

"Humans?" Axel said chuckling nervously as he inched away. "Who said anything about humans?" He tried to run for it, but Torunka grabbed him.

"Oh, boy." Leon said as his father starred at both of them.

At the grotto, Aqua and Terra brought Iris to the cave. On a large pedestal, there was a keyblade keychain.

"Oh." Iris said. "What's this?"

"Terra and I went to the area of the prince's shipwreck to find a birthday present for you." Aqua said smiling.

"And we found this thing." Terra said holding it up. "It looks like a keychain for a keyblade."

"Oh, guys!" Iris said, tearing up. "This is the best birthday present I'd ever gotten." Iris came and grabbed the keychain. "Oh, just think guys, he actually held this one! You guys are the greatest!"

As Iris turned to see her father starring at her angrily, his eyes were the bluest they ever were.

"Um…" Iris said nervously. "Hi Daddy. How are you?" Aqua and Terra were hiding as they knew better than to argue with Eraqus when he was angry.

"Aqua and Terra, leave." Eraqus said. The two of them didn't dare object, and they swimmed off. Eraqus then turned to Iris, who held the keychain tightly in her hand, so he wouldn't see.

"I've considered myself a reasonable man. I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!"

Iris looked nervously up at Eraqus "But daddy I-"

"Is it true?" Eraqus interrupted. "That you saved a human from drowning?"

Realizing now that Leon had ratted her out, she tried defending herself. "Daddy I had to-"

"Iris contact between humans and Koz is strictly forbidden! You know that! Everyone knows that!"

Iris walked closer trying to reason with her dad "But he would have died!"

"One less human to worry about then!"

Iris narrowed her eyes angrily at him. "You don't even know him!"

"Know him! I don't have to know him! They're all the same! Just like those spineless, savage, barbaric monsters who took your mother from us! Incapable of any feeling or-"

"DADDY I LOVE HIM!"

Iris quickly put her hands over her mouth, but the damage had been done.

"No…" Eraqus said with shock etched in every inch of his face that Iris could see. Losing his temper completely, Eraqus grabbed the nearest human thing that caught his eye, a spy glass.

_This is where you belong!  
For once, just listen, will you?  
That savage brute would kill you in the world above!_

"He's not what you think daddy! Please!-" Iris pleaded trying to take back the spy glass from Eraqus.

_Don't try that same old song!  
I'll have you grounded 'til next year!  
Am I clear?  
Don't go near that world above!_

"I'm not a child anymore! I should be able to be with whoever I choose!" Iris cried out.

"Have you lost your senses completely!" Torunka shouted. "He's a human! You're You're a mermaid!"

"I don't care about that! It doesn't matter!" She said defiantly.

Eraqus scowled and threw down the spyglass. "I have done everything I could to keep you safe and away from that wretched human world. Yet you continue to disobey me!" He said pointing at her. "So help me, Iris, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way...so be it." Raising his Keyblade high, he knew the time had come for drastic measure.

_I'm still the king here - my word is law!  
This filth you bring here is the final straw  
And push, my daughter, has come to shove!  
I'll make you obey 'Til you do as I say  
I don't care, come what may!  
But I'll keep you away  
From that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world above!_

Lightning shot out in all directions, destroying every human thing in the cave. "Daddy stop! STOP IT!" Iris pleaded, but her father refused to listen. He finished up with destroying the objects and powered down the Keyblade.

Iris fell to her fins at the sight of the ruined treasure and cried her eyes out. Eraqus looked sadly at Iris, and he walked away sadly. He'd done it again. Once he left, Leon, Axel, Aqua, and Terra swimmed in. Leon walked up to Iris and put his hand on her shoulder. "Iris, I…"

"Just go away." Iris said sadly. Leon withdrew his hand and swimmedsadly away.

"I… I didn't mean…" Axel started, but words failed him.

"Let's go everyone." Leon said. "She needs to be alone for a few minutes." Aqua and Terra tried to stay, but Leon gently grabbed each of their shoulders, and they swimmed away with Axe and Leon.

Alone in the cave, Iris continued to cry. All that was left of her treasures was the Keychain in her hand. At that moment, Iris wanted nothing more than to leave and never come back.

It was just at that time that Yuna and Rikku arrived. Larxene had sent them when she saw Eraqus destroy the cave through the Magic Shell and had sent them to give Iris a little invitation.

"Poor child…"

Iris jumped and saw an odd sight. Two Humanoid Slimes with their own heads.

"She has a very serious problem, hasn't she?" Said one of the Humanoid Slimes

"Hmm, if only there were something we could do." Said the other.

"Ah but there is something."

"Who are you two?" Iris asked nervously. One of the Humanoid Slimes was tall, and her, there wasn't another word for it, hair was short with a long tail at the end, while the other was about the same height as the other Humanoid Slime, but her hair stuck out so much in a ponytail.

"Don't be scared my dear." The woman with her hair in a ponytail with many brades said as she walked around her. "I am Rikku and this is Yuna."

Yuna bowed slightly and started circling her as well. "We represent someone who can help you. Someone who can make all your dreams come true..."

Iris shook her head "I don't understand."

_Sweet child... Poor child.  
So tragic! So misunderstood!  
Dear child... sad child.  
Life's looking, shall we say  
not good? No._

_Who will ease her woe's and worry's?  
Who will help get her man?  
Sweet child. Perhaps the Lightning Lady can!_

"You can't possibly mean... Larxene?" Iris asked with a worried look on her face.

Rikku nodded. "_She knows your dreams..."_

"Dad says her magic is evil!" Iris said as Yuna leaned from behind her.

"_She'll grant your prayer..."_

"This doesn't feel right..."

_She'll cast a charm. A tiny spell.  
Why the alarm? No one will tell  
No one will care. It's your affair._

_Sweet child! Dear child!  
Poor child! Sad child!  
We'll bring you to her lair right now.  
Bet in half a sec, your prince and you are reconciled._

"Just imagine it my dear." Yuna said leaning close to her right side. "You and your prince. Together..."

Rikku leaned closer to her left. "Forever"

Iris shook her head "But this- I can't possibly! No! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" She yelled turning away from the Humanoid Slimes.

Rikku looked angry but Yuna held her back and grinned. "Suit yourself princess. After all it was only a suggestion..." As they slowly swam away, Yuna kicked a metal object toward her. Looking down, she saw the charred remains of the spy glass and picked it up. How could her father do it! He was just a bitter old man who was afraid of anything different!

"Wait!" Iris called turning toward the two Humanoid Slimes who still lingered near the entrance.

"Yes?" they both asked.

Putting down the spy glass and the Keychain, she swimmed toward them pausing slightly to take a deep breath. "Take me to her."

Both women grinned and each held her hands as they escorted her out of the cave. "As you wish..._sweet child_..." Together, the three of them headed off toward Larxene's lair.

* * *

Chaos: hey guys guess what!

Iris: you found your book?

Chaos: Yes! May we girls?

Aqua, & Iris: Yeah!

Chaos: you will go through many trials to prove you're worth of this power. But do not be frightened. As long as you follow your heart, your weapon will always be by yourside.

Iris:Listen to a fire Breathing Dragon drone on and on about dead people whowould've done them all a world of good if they had just stayed dead and forgotten.

Aqua: No matter how impossible things seem a powerful enough dream will always be enough to light the darkness.

(Chaos): Courage, (Iris): Kindness, (Aqua): and Strenath. (all three): That is what one need to get through the trials of life. With them, you can overcome all challenges before ypu.

Ven: Nice jobs girls! So where did you find your book, Choas?

Chaos (with an angry face): In your room under your bed, Ven!

Ven: Again I didnt take it! it was Terra who dared me!

Terra: no i didnt! it was Ven!

Chaos: how about this guys,we let our readers pick?

Terra and Ven: ok?

Choas: great! take it away Aqua!

Aqua: Alright! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	13. Poor Unfortunate Souls

Chapter 13: Poor Unfortunate Souls

"Poor Iris." Aqua said as she, Terra, Leon, and Axel were outside. Terra then smacked Axel's head.

"Ow!" Axel exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you?" Terra said.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident." Axel said defensively.

"It's my fault this happened." Leon said with a grim look on his face. "I should have made sure _I_ was the one Father spoke to." As Terra was about to smack him too for his tendency to blame himself, Leon grabbed his arm quickly and pointed behind Terra. "Iris's coming with someone."

The four of them followed after Iris, and they now saw that Iris was accompanied by two Humanoid Slimes with individual heads. It reminded Leon of something, but he couldn't put his finger on what.

"Iris, wait!" Leon called out. "Where are you going with those… things?"

"I'm going to see Larxene." Iris said stiffly. Leon then realized what those Humanoid Slimes reminded him of. His father had told him about how Larxene the Lightning Lady had used forbidden magic to grant two Humanoid Slimes actual personalities. He quickly grabbed his sister's arm.

"Iris you can't do this!" Leon protested. "Larxene's a demon! A devil! A witch!"

"Then why don't you just tell Daddy!" Iris said pulling her arm free. "You're good at that!" Iris then followed the Humanoid Slimes to the outskirts.

"Iris, I…" Leon tried to say, but his words failed him. Aqua swim up with the worried expression on her face.

"What should we do, Leon?" Aqua asked.

Leon hesitated. The right thing to do would be to tell Father, but he was reluctant to do that after what Iris said.

"We'll follow them." Leon said. "Come on."

As they got closer to Larxene's cave, Iris began to have second thoughts. The only thing keeping her going was the chance to see the prince. Eventually, Yuna and Rikku brought Iris to the mouth of the cave.

"This way." They said gesturing inside. Iris swam in nervously. As she swim in, she saw several shrimp like creatures starring up mournfully at her. Iris felt an odd sensation when she looked at them, a sort of pity mixed with horror.

"Come in dear child." A voice called out. "We mustn't lurk in doorways." Iris shivered and walked into a dark room. Larxene stood there. Her father had told her about Larxene, and she figured she looked his age. Iris could make out an outline from behind the curtains. Yuna and Rikku walked up and they each grabbed a curtain.

"Princess Iris," Yuna began. "We present you to the sorceress supreme." Yuna began to pull back on the curtain.

"We give you, Larxene the Lightning Lady!" Rikku cried out as the two of them pulled the curtains back to reveal a woman who couldn't be older than 25 at the most.

"You mustn't stare dear." Larxene said as if she was a favorite aunt. "One might question your upbringing."

"Sorry." Iris said. "I just didn't expect you to look so young."

"A bit of magic I used." Larxene explained. "You know dear, we are a lot alike. We're both women of vision. We dare to be different, but your dear daddy doesn't approve of being different."

"You're right about that." Iris said as she cried a little over what happened.

"Now enough about me." Larxene said. "I believe you're a here because you've fallen for a dashing young gentleman on the human world."

"How'd you-?" Iris asked when Larxene held up the Magic Stone.

"There's not much I don't know thanks to this gift I got from your grandfather." Larxene said fingering the Magic Stone. "Now the only way to get what you want is to become a human yourself."

Iris's eyes widened. "Can you do that?"

Smiling to herself, Larxene turned toward Iris. "My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate Koz like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this!_

_And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed_

_"Pathetic_" she murmured to her henchmen. "_Poor unfortunate souls. In pain, in need."_Going up to her cauldron, she conjured two ghost like versions of humanoid Koz; one was an ugly fat woman, the other a short skinny man. "_This one longing to be thinner. That one wants to get the girl. And do I help them?"_ Snapping her fingers, the two Koz became incredibly attractive and embraced. "_Yes, indeed._"

_Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Vivian, please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes I do_

As Larxene peered over her cauldron, Leon, Axel, Aqua, and Terra had managed to sneak through the cave unseen and hid behind a small rock. Aqua clung tightly to Terra's arm, and he was shaking as well. Peaking around the corner, Leon gasped when he saw Larxene turn the two small Koz into shrimp-like creatures.

_Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls_

"Now here's the deal, honey." Larxene said smiling as she guided Iris over to the cauldron. I know a spell that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days." She then pulled Iris closer. "Now listen dear, this is very important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get that dear prince of yours to fall in love with you. That is, he has to kiss you. But not just any kiss." Larxene conjured up an image of a miniature Ventus and Iris kissing. "The kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll become a human permanently. If he doesn't, you turn back into a Mermaid, and you belong to me, body and soul. It's all here in this contract."

"Contract?" Iris asked in a surprised voice.

"I prefer all my transactions to be in writing." Larxene conjured up a piece of paper with golden writing on it. "Do we have a deal?"

"If I become human, I'll never get to see my father, my brother, my sisters, or my friends again." Iris said thoughtfully.

"Oh, that's right." Larxene said. "Life's full of hard choices, isn't it. Oh, and we need to discuss payment. Something equal to what I'll be giving you."

"But I don't have-" Iris began, but Vivian interrupted him.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token merely trifle. What I want from you is your voice."

"My voice?" Mana asked in shock.

"You've got it kid." Vivian answered. "No more talking, singing, zip."

"But without my voice, how can I-?" Iris began, but Larxene cut her off again.

"_You'll have your looks! Your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language!_"

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yet above it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
And after all dear, what is idle babble for?  
Come on!_

_They're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man_

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad but true_

Snapping her fingers, a pen appeared next to Iris, and Larxene held up the contract. "_If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll!"__whispering next to her "Rikku, Yuna now I've got her, girls. The boss is on a roll!_"

_YOU POOR- UN- FOR- TUNATE SOOOOOUUUUUUULLLLLL!_

Iris closed her eyes and signed her name on the contract. Suddenly, it flew into Larxene's hand, and she grinned evilly. She then held up the Magic Shell and chanted.

_Beluga sevruga  
Come winds of the Caspian Sea  
Larengix glaciates  
Et max laryngitis  
La voce to me_

"Now, sing! Sing your voice over to me!" Larxene cried as Yuna and Rikku turned the shell toward Iris. Slowly and softly, she began to sing as cosmic energy spun around her.

_"Ah ah ah...ah ah ah...ah ah ah ah ah ah-"_

"Keep singing!" Larxene shouted as two long ghostly hands emerged from the stone, went down Iris's throat and extracted her voice which was sucked into the shell and stored inside.

After that, Larxene laughed as Iris was engulfed in green light, and she began squirming painfully.

"NO!" Leon swam over to her, and he was caught in the light and traveled upwards with her. Axel, Aqua, and Terra swam up to the Human World after them! When they got there, they found Iris and Leon in the water, and they were apparently unconscious. Terra grabbed Leon, and Aqua grabbed Iris. Axel pointed out the shore, and they carried the two unconscious siblings there.

* * *

Chaos: you have a choice to make, for your destiny is in the light.

Iris: you destiny is in the darkness, great power lies within you...

Aqua: but which side of this power will assist can only be chosen by you.

All three: Now make your choice!

Ven: now that was great guys!

Terra: dont forget the story Ven! you did a great job with it.

Chaos: thanks Terra... i think we all did a great job! take it away Ven!

Ven: Yeah! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	14. New Human

Chapter 14: New Human

It was noon when Ventus walked to the beach by his palace, and he was holding the Keyblade that Vexen gave him. He opened took the Keyblade and began training. Somehow, he found it relaxing. _Who is she? _ He thought. He wished with all his being that he could find the woman who saved him. Unbeknownst to the young prince, a certain Merman was watching him far enough away to not get caught.

Meanwhile, a mile or so away from the palace, Aqua and Terra brought Leon and Iris to the shore, and Axel followed. Eventually, when they set the two of them down, they realized two things. One, Iris and Leon had become tan and a little pale, about the same color as the Prince's skin. The other thing was that while Leon had lost his sword, leaving only an odd pair of black pants, Iris's clothes has completely disappeared, the only thin covering her was a large piece of seaweed.

"Whoa, Mama!" A voice exclaimed. Everyone turned to see Sora swimming up. Iris mouthed happily and waved. Suddenly, she put her hands over her mouth in realization. She had remembered that she had given away her voice! How was the prince supposed to recognize her when he barely even saw her?

"Oh, heaven help us." Leon groaned. The last thing he needed was for Sora's idiocy.

"Hmm." Sora wondered as he starred at Iris. "Something's different. Oh! Did you use the dingle hopper on your hair?" Iris shook her head smiling, and she crossed one of her unclothed and tan legs over the other. "Okay. Let me think. Um…" Sora snapped his fingers. "You're in a new outfit!"

"SHE'S BEEN TURNED INTO A HUMAN YOU IDIOT!" Leon yelled out in an anger that echoed his father almost perfectly.

"Ah! The king's here!" Axel screamed as he heard the news. He quickly jumped into Aqua's arms.

"Ah, why?" Aqua called out as she collapsed.

"Axel that was Leon." Terra said exasperatedly.

"I knew that." Sora sighed laughing nervously. "I was just being funny. So how'd she end up as a human?"

"She traded her voice to Larxene to become a human." Axel said as he held up an unconscious Aqua.

"The Lightning Lady?" Sora cried out. "It can't get much worse! So what are you doing as a human, Leon?"

"What?" Leon said as he was cleaning his ear out with his finger. He'd obviously got a buildup in his ear. Iris gasped and gestured around her face to show Leon that she wanted him to wave his hand in front of his face. "Um… Okay." He did so, and he suddenly found that his hand was long dark brown. "No." He looked at his face in the water. "No, no!" Leon then looked at his legs and was relieved to see he had pants. He then prepared to see his fin, but he found himself with a pale foot. He had to accept it. "B-but… How? I didn't sign anything, but…" His eyes widened with realization. "When I tried to save Iris! I must have been affected too! Now, what would I have given up?" Leon closed his eyes and meditated. He was only covered in a dim black glow. "NO!" He exclaimed. "I've lost 70% of my power to summon my sword!"

"Well, it could've been worse." Sora said sagely.

"Worse?" Leon said. "I've been turned into a human!"

"Well," Aqua began. "Let's get Iris to meet the prince and get her spell lifted, and then we'll…"

"Not going to happen!" Leon insisted. "I'm going to do what we should have done when we saw Iris going off with those… things! Axel, go to Father and tell him what happened!" Iris ran up and shook her head. "Don't you shake your head at me, Young Lady! I figure that if we can get that witch to give you back your voice, you can go home and just be…" Leon looked at Iris, and he saw tears in her eyes. She was crying harder than he'd seen since Mother died. He sighed. "And just be miserable for the rest of your life. Alright, alright. I'll help you find this prince."

"Hey, he's by that castle over there." Sora said. "I'll go get him."

Iris smiled, but then she blushed and covered herself with her arms and hid behind a rock.

"Shouldn't we get her some clothes first?" Terra asked.

"Don't worry." Sora said smiling. "I've got the perfect cover story to why she's naked."

"Joey, I don't think that's what she meant." Aqua said, but Sora was already swimming off.

As Ventus was training with his Keyblade, he noticed a boy with spiky brown-hair hair with pale skin arrive in the ocean.

"Excuse me, sir." Sora said breathlessly. "Out at sea there was a horrible ship wreck. I was swimming at the time, and I was able to save two of the passengers. A boy of twenty, and a girl of sixteen. I'm guessing she had been taking a bath when the ship suddenly got ravaged and sunk below the sea. She and her brother are by the beach resting. Please come and help."

"Of course!" Ventus said. He ran with Sora to the beach to see a pale girl hiding behind a rock. She looked only two years younger than him, and very pretty. The man, about two years older than him, had a serious but kind expression on his face. "Excuse me, are you the shipwrecked people?"

Iris ran up to him excitedly and nodded. Then she realized what she'd done and ran back to the rock.

"Hey." Ventus said rubbing his head. "I think I know you from somewhere." Iris smiled. "Are you the girl who saved me?" She tried to speak, but of course, no words came out. "Oh, you're a mute. Then you can't be who I thought you were." Iris tried to use crude sign language, but Ventus just looked confused. "Um… Are you hurt?" Iris shook her head and continued, and she fell off her rock into Ventus's arms. "Whoa. We better get you to the palace." He held Iris up as she seemed to be dizzy, and he turned to Leon. "Are you coming too?"

"Yes." Leon said.

"Alright." Ventus answered. "We're only a short walk from my palace. Let's go."

As Ventus, Iris, and Leon left, Aqua sighed. "Well, phase one of Operation: Get the Prince in Love with Iris is complete." Aqua said rubbing her head. "Now for the hard part."

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"Getting the prince to fall in love with Iris in three days you bonehead!" Terra said.

"Right." Axel said. "We better keep an eye on this place, and we better tell the king just in case."

"No way!" Terra said. "If we tell King Eraqus, he'll arrive here and Iris will be miserable for the rest of her life! Now, Axel had better watch the castle first."

"What?" Axel said in surprise. "Why me?"

"Because you're the one who started all this by blabbing to the king!" Terra insisted.

"Oh, alright, but I better be stealthy." Axel said, and he sneaked off towards the castle.

"I give him until tonight to come back, begging to go back home." Aqua said.

"Two hours tops." Sora said.

* * *

Chaos: Light and darkness are meant to between opposite and they are, but what if the mix, or switch?

Aqua: The light is harsh and judgment... No matter how hard you may to be accepted by them, those who live in the light will fear you.. because you lack of light.

Iris: However, their judgment comes from fear. All fear what lies in the dark, and none who live in the light will not befriend a darkling such as yourself. No.. They want to dominate you, destroy your, 'Purity' the world and your darkness.

All three: Surrender yourself to the darkness, though darkness can seem as a strength to some, it is only light that can show the pathway to us all...

Terra: not bad guys you did great this time.

Girls: thanks!

Chaos: i almost forgot we have a new friend joining us soon and i think Terra will know her. XD

Iris: who is it Chaos?

Chaos: her name is Surane by SuraneSpiral a good friend of mine. she will be here as soon as we start a new story K?

all four: Yeah!

Chaos: take it away, Aqua!

Aqua: Alright! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	15. Dinner

Chapter 15: Dinner

After arriving at the palace, Ventus called out for the only female lady of the court of the land, Rinoa, and Roxas's girlfriend, Namine, to help Iris find some clothes and get comfortable. They began with a bubble bath in a golden tub as Namine was talking to Rinoa about who the odd girl could be.

"I say she's a princess by the way her skin's so smooth." Namine said. "Also, there's the fact that she was taking a bath on the boat."

"Well, you're not bothering her brother with questions, and you can't talk to her about it either not only because it'd be rude but because she can't talk." Rinoa said calmly.

"Post traumatic shock, maybe?" Namine asked. "Who knows? A few days, and she'll be able to talk."

Suddenly, several bubbles floated past as Iris was blowing them at the two of them. She waved happily at the two of them.

"Are you finished yet, ma'am?" Rinoa asked. Mana nodded her head. "Alright, we'll find something for you to dress in."

Meanwhile, outside the palace, Axel snuck around the palace, and he wasn't sure what to do. He found an open window, checked to make sure no one was in the room, and climbed in. He looked at several fish and crabs ready to be eaten. Axel made it to the hallway and was able to get himself well hidden. Hopefully, he could run into Iris and Leon and stay by them.

_If the King knew about this, I'd be dead. _Axel thought as nerves crept up.

In the dining room some of the male servants had given Leon a beige robe to wear. He put it on and moved his arms around. He felt extremely light.

"So, what's your name?" The prince asked. Leon looked at him. He tried to dislike him since he _was _a human after all, but something about him made Leon unable not to like him as a friend. Iris was right, he was kind. He'd speak to the people with a kind voice, and he decided it might not be so bad if the prince ended up being his brother-in-law.

"Leon." Leon answered. "My sister's name is-" Suddenly, the prince's vizier, his uncle, and his uncle's son came in. The vizier had the same likable personality as the prince. The prince's cousin wasn't exactly easy to like, but he wasn't easy to dislike. He had arrogance, and he was about as pleasant as a pair of underwear, but he also had honor, and Leon knew that his heart and soul were in doing what was right. The uncle seemed familiar somehow, like he'd seen him before when he was very small.

Eventually, Leon learned the names of the people as well. The prince's name was Ventus, but he likes to be call Ven; the vizier was named Vexen; the uncle was Xehanort, and Xehanort's son was Roxas.

"My liege," Roxas said as they waited for Iris. "You can't be serious. There's no proof at all that this woman is even real."

"Roxas, she is real." Ventus said calmly. "I will have proof someday."

"Relax." Vexen suggested. "Let's not discuss this until the prince's birthday. By the way Prince Ventus, how are you doing with the Keyblade?"

"I'd say I've reached the half-way mark." Ventus said. Suddenly, the pale girl who went to take care of Iris arrived. Leon couldn't help but notice her slender form and soul piercing eyes. The pale girl walked up with some appetizers and was about to leave when Roxas looked at her.

"Why don't you sit down?" Roxas asked.

"Um… I have a lot of chores to do Lord Roxas." Namine said blushing. "I'll meet you for lunch tomorrow though, I promise."

Namine ran out, and Rinoa walked forward. "Prince Ventus, my lords, and guests, I present… the girl Prince Ventus met this morning."

Iris walked down in a simple white dress, and she smiled and waved at Leon and Ventus.

"Now dear," Rinoa said soothingly. "You must be famished. Come sit down."

Iris sat down and smiled nervously.

"Hello." Ventus said smiling. "How are you?"

Iris gave Ventus a thumb up and smiled.

"My, she looks very lovely." Vexen said smiling. "Don't you think so, Ventus?"

"Um… Well… Yes, she does." Ventus said nervously.

Iris smiled, and then she spotted a dingle hopper on the table. She guessed that combing your hair during dinner was okay, so she grabbed it and began combing it.

"Okay." Roxas said looking at her quizzically. "I'm guessing you don't have forks where you come from, Leon is it?"

"Yes, and we don't use metal forks." Said Leon coldly. He didn't like how Roxas looked at Iris like she was idiotic. "We use another material."

"Interesting, and I guess you use metal combs."

Iris blushed and set the fork down. She was completely embarrassed. She had to remember to think over what Sora said about human things as his average appeared to be shrinking. She then watched Xehanort pull a Snarf Black out of his pocket and he was about to light it when he saw Iris starring at it.

"You like it?" Xehanort asked. Iris nodded her head excitedly. "Well, the craftsmanship is excellent. I believe it comes from Rome."

Xehanort handed it to Iris, and she blew hard, and a puff of black smoke covered Xehanort's face.

"Oh my." Rinoa said, chuckling slightly. Everyone else was laughing too until Ventus got a hold of himself.

"S-sorry, Uncle." Ventus said.

"Why Ven," Rinoa said smiling. "That's the first time you've smiled in over a month."

Xehanort wiped his face clean as Iris sunk down in her chair embarrassed. Ventus leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Good shot." And he winked at her. She then smiled and sat up again.

"I see your sister has the same childish attitude as the prince had before his father's death, Leon." Roxas said, actually smiling, and he winked at Vexen.

"You've got a point there." Leon said. He could tell that Roxas meant it as a compliment.

Iris was glad it wasn't as embarrassing as it could have been, but she _definitely_ shouldn't listen to Sora about human things again.

Axel heard laughing from the kitchen and recognized Leon's voice. He slowly walked in and saw everyone talking. He recognized Iris, and he caught Leon's eye. "_**Go to one of the rooms the prince provided us." **_Leon's face said. Axel winked and snuck off.

Iris noticed Leon send Axel off, and she prayed that Axel wouldn't screw up… again.

* * *

Chaos: No one cares when you're out on the streets. Picking the pieces to make ends meet. No one cares when you're down in the gutter. Got no friends, got on lover...

Iris: I'd do anything! Just to hold you in my arms. To try and make you laugh. 'Cause somehow I can't put you in the past...

Aqua: The sands of time holds the key, when it comes the time to leave, it can't be stopped, and darkness will reign, because the severing is the one to gain.

All three: open yourself to the darkness. That is all, Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself.

Terra: great job you guys.

All three: thanks!

Aqua: so when is Surane going to get here?

Chaos: in the next story Aqua, we have like another 13 chapters to go i think...

Iris: sweet i cant wait to see her again!

Ven: easy there Iris, i know you cant wait to see her soon.

Chaos: take it away, Ven!

Ven: Yeah! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	16. One Step Closer

Chapter 16: One Step Closer

As the dinner continued, Iris walked up to Leon and tapped his shoulder like a 2 yeard-old girl. Leon nodded.

"My sister would like to know where the bathroom is." Leon said calmly, to Ventus. Iris slapped her forehead with her palm. Now she was embarrassed.

"Oh, up the stairs, make a left, third door on your right… I think." Ventus said. Iris did her best to walk out with dignity, but that was hard as she was squeezing the upper part of her legs together.

After Iris found the bathroom, she realized something; she'd forgotten whether or not she made a left or a right to get in there. She figured on making a left to get back to the dining room, and she found herself lost. She was strongly reminded of when she was about a week from turning three, and she explored the palace. She got lost then too. When she did that, she cried for help, and her mother came quickly and comforted her. Maybe trading her voice for her legs wasn't as good a trade as she'd thought. _Mom, I wish you could find me and comfort me now. _Iris could still remember the day her mother disappeared. She was about to be set to bed when a man in a blue cloak with gray hair appeared in the sea, he appeared to be drowning. Rose went to save him despite Eraqus's objections, and she never came back down after that, so Eraqus had assumed that she was captured and maybe even killed. Her father and Leon had tried to comfort her, but she still cried. Her father and she became much closer, but it was when Eraqus really became distrustful of humans. She wished her mother was here, maybe she would have understood. When Iris brought herself back to the present, she found herself in a kind of living room. In a far corner, she found a painting. It was a family of three. The father looked a bit like one of her ancestor's friend, Ansem the Wise, but much nobler, and something about his eyes told Iris that he was once a great king. The mother looked like a female Ventus, but her hair was black. She then noticed the son. He was Ventus. He was smiling, and he was much shorter, and he wasn't wearing the jacket he was wearing right now. Instead, his mother was wearing it, and his father holding a Keyblade, but it was nothing shew has ever seen. Oh what did Sora call those things he showed her in the pictures? She then took a good look at it and saw that the Keychain matched the Keychain on the Keyblade she found. She wondered what it meant.

"I see you like my family portrait." Iris jumped out of her skin, and she was afraid she might wet herself after all. She turned to see Ventus smiling. "I was afraid you got lost, so I went to look for you. I think you can guess who this is." Ventus pointed at his father. "This is my father, King Ansem. He… he died a month and a half ago." Ventus cleared his throat and pointed at his mother. "That's my mother Lilly. She passed away about two years after this was made. She left me this jacket, and Father tried to spend as much time with me as he could, but he had so many duties it was pretty hard." Ventus shook his head. "Enough about me. What about you? I know you have Leon for a brother. Any sisters?" Iris held up six fingers. "Six? Wow." Iris smiled sheepishly. "How about your mother?" Iris began to tear up, and she pointed at Lilly and Ventus's jacket. She then pointed at her necklace. "Oh, I see." Ventus said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Um… how about you father?" Iris rubbed her hand on her cheek and chin and went down to her waist to show that he has a beard, and she pretended to hold the Keyblade as a way to show that he was very old and very powerful. "Cool. I have to admit, you're different from the other girls. Playing with your silverware, and the stunt with Uncle Xehanort's pipe. I actually did that once when I was thirteen." Iris blushed and smiled. "So, what happened?" Iris asked. "Was it the ship wreck, or were you just born unable to talk?"

Iris began to cry and put her hand to her throat.

"Oh, no, no." Ventus said comfortingly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Iris smiled and hugged Ventus. He hugged back. "Who needs to talk anyway, a smile and dancing can say the same thing." Iris smiled and did a little jig she knew how to do since she was two. "I see you're nimble on your feat. Mother always said that dancing was better than small talk, or even smiling or laughing." Iris looked at him curiously as he took a dancing position, standing with his feet together, his right arm folded in front and left arm behind him.

_"Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard_" Ventus then stepped forward and back with his right foot, then with his left, spun around and bowed. "_You can whisper, sing or shout without so much as a word_...Try it, go on, _like so..."_ Ventus said repeating his movements. Iris stood back and tried doing the same dance but kept getting mixed up.

Ventus then went behind her and gently held her arms out. _"Just let your emotions tell your body what to do."_ With Ventus guiding her, Iris managed to do the steps much easier. _"See how much a single gesture can reveal."_Ventus then twirled her around so that she faced him. _"And every little step, Every single step, Is one step closer...To saying what you feel._" Holding her hands in his, they began stepping back and forth and side to side.

_Once the music hits you, inhibitions fall away  
And you find that you're expressing things  
Your voice daren't say  
Don't be afraid, let go!_

Ventus started spinning her in and out of his arms a few times, making her slightly dizzy. Iris then took him off guard by grabbing his wrist and spinning him the same way. Surprised, Ventus spun around for a bit till he regained control, grabbed Iris's other hand and started waltzing around the room with her.

_Soon as you surrender, what's inside will sweep on through  
As the boundaries between us disappear!  
And every little step  
Every single step  
Is one step closer  
To talking loud and clear_

_A dance is like a conversation  
Except you never need to make a sound  
And once you've begun  
You speak as one  
Give and take  
Back and forth_

_Round and round_

As the two of them continued to dance, Vexen arrived and smiled. Ventus and Iris were hand and hand, and he was counting off for Iris.

"Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot." Ventus said, but then he let go of Iris's hand. "Something doesn't feel right." Iris bowed her head, but she cheered up when Ventus put his arm around her waist and took her hand. Ventus then spun her around in the air, and she felt like she was flying, and Ventus caught her easily. He then spun Iris close to him.

_A dance is like a conversation, except your lips don't ever need to part  
And once you've begun  
You speak as one  
Cheek to cheek  
Toe to toe  
Heart to heart_

Ventus then gave Iris one final spin before dipping her. As she looked up at him with those beautiful sapphire blue eyes of hers, something changed in Ventus. Like a chill that went through his body but in a good way. His pulse was racing even though his heart was skipping a few beats.

For two minutes neither one moved as they continued to stare at each other, almost as if in a trance. Finally Ventus pulled her back up and they resumed their dancing stance. As they started to slow dance, Iris moved closer to Ventus and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

Slightly taken aback, Ventus blushed lightly as the strange feeling from before intensified. Gently tightening his grip on her waist, Ventus tilted his head against hers and the two continued to slow dance in the middle of the room as Vexen looked on. Smiling while he watched this lovely scene, he started making his way back to his room unaware that the tea in the cup he was holding had been moving around, forming the shape of a heart.

_Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard  
But it says much more than language ever could  
And every little step  
Every single step  
Is one step closer...One step closer..._

Iris lifted her head up to look at him and held up her right hand. Ventus lifted up his left hand and held it against hers, their fingers overlapping and joining their hands together as one.

_One step closer  
To being understood_

Ventus and Iris stopped dancing, and Ventus smiled sheepishly. "Excellent." Ventus smiled. "Um… I was going to ask you when you came back from the bathroom, but now's as good a time as ever. Would you like to take a tour of my kingdom with me?" Iris nodded excitedly. "Great!" Ventus said smiling. "It's a date. I mean, you know between friends. Just hanging out." Iris smiled. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Choas: Is this a dream or reality? I search for these answers, but where can i find these answers?

Aqua: Do i live in a fantasy? or a world for me to understand?

Iris: I'll find these answers to my dreams and imagination.

All three: Destiny is never left to chance.

Ven: great job guys!

Terra: yeah you guys did great!

All three: thanks guys!

Iris: Man i cant wait to see Surane again!

Aqua: Me too!

Terra: Yeah it will be great to see her.

Ven: Your blushing Terra!

Terra: What no im not!

Choas: come on Terra, we all know your secret! XD

Iris: Take it away Aqua and fast!

Aqua: Alright! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	17. One Day Down

Chapter 17: One Day Down

As Axel was walking around Iris and Leon's bedrooms, they were connected by a door; he was more than willing to be reassigned. He felt all cooped up, and he wanted to write his music again. On the bright side, he could make a fortune writing a musical about this. Iris walked in, and Leon walked through the door from his room.

"Axel, what are you doing in Iris's room?" Leon said angrily.

"I was just doing stuff to keep my mind busy." Axel said. "I've gotta admit, this is the worst day of my entire life! First, I spill the beans to Eraqus, leading up to all this, and now I have to sneak around like a thief just to make sure you guys are okay."

Iris hugged Axel tight, and she then hugged Leon.

"I hope you appreciate what we're all going through for you, Iris." Leon said. "On the bright side, I've agreed to go on a tour of the palace with Roxas, Vexen, and Rinoa, so you'll be alone with the prince." Iris hopped up and down and hugged Leon again. "On the down side, I need to make sure you're okay, so I'm sending Axel with you." Iris frowned and slapped him in the chest. "Don't worry. I'm going to shrink him down after he informs Aqua and Terra about how things are going so far, so he can't possibly embarrass you, I hope."

"Alright, now listen to me Iris." Axel said calmly. "When he takes you on that thing Leon just said, you've gotta look your best. You've gotta bat your eyes, like this." Axel batted his eyes. "You've also gotta pucker up your lips like this." Axel puckered up, but Leon was chuckling. "What?"

"She's already asleep." Leon said. Axel looked and saw Iris sleeping soundly on her bed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was funny." Leon said, smirking. "I'm going to bed too. You better go wait outside. I'll put the spell on you in the morning."

Leon had made it to the beach rather easily thanks to a well aimed jump from Iris's window. He walked up to see Sora, Aqua, and Terra waiting.

"So what happened?" Sora asked.

"Iris's got a date with the prince tomorrow." Axel said. "If we play our cards right, we'll be able to go home. Wait a minute, what will the king do when he finds out his daughter's been turned into a human, permanently?"

"Well…" Aqua began, but Axel cut him off.

"I'll tell you what he's gonna do!" Axel said freaking out. "He's gonna kill himself a crab! That's what he's gonna do!"

"Calm down Axel." Terra said.

"Thanks." Axel said breathing. "How are things back home?"

"Uncle Eraqus's worried sick about Leon and Iris; he's really regretting that incident in the cave." Aqua said. "He's sent search parties all over the sea."

"Wow." Axel said. "What about me?"

"He's looking for you too." Aqua says.

"We've also found out about Larxene." Terra said. "According to a few people we've talked to, that contract Larxene had Iris sign is iron clad. She either kisses the prince and becomes a human permanently, or she belongs to Larxene."

"We're all gonna die." Axel said, and Terra hit him behind the head. "Ow!"

"Stop thinking in the negative." Terra continued. "So, since Leon didn't actually sign the contract, he'll just return to being a merman the day after tomorrow."

"Oh well." Axel said. "Maybe Leon will calm the king down."

"I wonder how the old guy's doing right now." Sora thought aloud.

Meanwhile, at his palace, King Eraqus stood on the balcony. For an entire day, Iris, Leon, and Axel were gone. Two of his eight children were missing, and Axel being with them could only mean trouble for those kids. Cloud rode in on his Phantomtail.

"Any sign of them?" Eraqus asked.

"I'm sorry Your Highness." Cloud said. "There's no trace of Iris, Leon, or Axel."

"Keep looking!" Eraqus said. "Look behind every rock and sea plants. Let no one rest until my children are safe at home!"

"Yes your highness." Cloud said, and he rode off.

Eraqus looked out the balcony again, and he put his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" Eraqus said mournfully. "What have I done?"

* * *

Chaos: Darkness always finds away into a wounded heart. Strengh of the heart will carry you through the hardest of trials.

Iris: Strengh of heart is impotant, but thats not all yours. If you lost all your faith. You couldnt be here, and here you are.

Aqua: Faith on your heart that anything is possible.

All three: Light and dark go hand in hand, you cant have one without the other.

Terra: not bad you guys!

Chaos: thanks Terra! i bet you cant wait to see Surane again!

Ven: come on Terra, spil it.

Terra: Aqua end this please!

Aqua: Ok Terra, Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	18. A Day in Twilight Town

Chapter 18: A Day in Twilight Town

Iris woke up the next morning not really remembering what happened before until she noticed the night gown she was wearing. She smiled at the great day. She may still have two days left, but she really wanted Ventus to kiss her today. She wanted to be with him so badly that she was glad she couldn't talk or else Leon would have to wash her mouth out with soap, a lot. She was looking forward to her friend-date thing with Ventus. Rinoa came in with a bundle of clothes, and she laid the clothes down on the bed.

"Hello dear." Rinoa said smiling. "Here are some nice clothes for you to try on for your outing with the prince. Shimon already dropped some clothes off with your brother."

Iris smiled and bowed her head to show understanding. Leon knocked on the door, and Iris knocked on the dresser. Leon waited for her to put the clothes on. Iris came out in a short white dress with a black bag around her waist, and her necklace shown greatly against the plain beige outfit. The shoulders weren't there, but they showed below her shoulders. Leon hugged her, and he whispered, "I'm putting Axel in your bag." Iris squeezed him slightly to show that she understood.

Axel slipped into her bag, so he couldn't be seen. He figured to wait until night, and then he'd leave, and whatever was keeping him small would be reversed, and then he'd relax for a bit, and he'd then pray for Eraqus not to kill him for allowing his daughter to become a human.

After breakfast, Leon hugged his sister good-bye again. He was in a black jacket with white far, black pants and he was wearing an gray shirt, and b;ack boots. Ventus had changed into the clothes Iris had first seen him wear. They went to a carriage drawn by a grey horse.

"Ready to go?" Ventus asked. Iris nodded. As they began to the village, Iris gestured to the reins, and Ventus handed them to her. Iris flicked them hard, and the horses galloped to the village. "I'm guessing this isn't your first time." Ventus said as he smiled.

As they entered the village, Axel had climbed out of Iris's bag and was relaxing on the outskirts of the carriage. He saw Aqua and Terra hiding below a bridge as they crossed it.

"Did he kiss her yet?" Terra asked.

"Not yet." Axel whispered back.

"Ah, man!" Aqua said.

After the carriage left, Sora came over to Aqua and Terra.

"So did the prince smooch her yet?"

"Not yet." Terra said.

"Well they better get cracking. We're on a pretty tight schedule, here."

In the village, Ventus parked the carriage, and he and Iris walked around Twilight Town. Axel jumped onto Iris's bag at the last second.

_Please god; don't let her sit on me._

As they walked through Twilight Town, Iris's eyes brightened, and she examined every object they had for sale, and several they didn't. Ventus wondered why Iris was doing this, but he thought it best not to ask.

Iris was looking at an odd clay pot. Everything here was so interesting. Some of the things, she knew quite well, but a lot of the things were new. One thing that caught her eye was what looked like a small shovel that had an oval shaped end. She put it on her nose, and she giggled as it stayed. She couldn't believe it. She was here. She dreamed of this ever since she was a little girl.

_Oh, just look!  
It's like I'm in a storybook!  
Oh, it's bliss!  
I dreamed that it would be somewhat  
But...not...like...this!_

Stand after stand, she discovered more new and fascinating things. Some of the things, Ventus was nice enough to buy her like a glass kaleidoscope and a bushel of apples. He even bought her a new water pouch and a papaya, though she found the fruit too sweet and tart for her liking. Aside from that, everything was wonderful and a bigger surprise then the next. It slightly disappointed Iris that she couldn't stay longer but she was still glad to be there nonetheless.

_Look over there! Oh my dear!  
How very queer, and what might they be?  
Something splendid, maybe?  
Look over here! Could you bust?  
Isn't it just bedazzling, dazing, utterly amazing?  
Gazing 'round it's like, to die!  
Just seeing it feels so good  
I'd scream if I only could!_

_I hoped and wished  
And wanted so to be here  
Wished and prayed  
And planned it to a T  
Prayed and wow!  
Just look it's really me here  
Walking around, strange as it seems  
Somewhere beyond my wildest dreams!_

They stopped by a noodle house for lunch and briefly went back to the carriage to drop off their packages before they resumed shopping again.

_I hoped and wished_  
_And wondered what I'd do here_  
_Wished and prayed_  
_And pictured what I'd see_  
_Prayed and WOW!_  
_My prayers are coming true here_  
_Look at it all! Look how it gleams!_  
_Lovely beyond my wildest dreams_

Meanwhile, at the palace, Rinoa was showing Leon around the palace as Roxas and Vexen said that they needed to set up for some competition tomorrow for Ventus's birthday. Leon half-suspected that he was being set up too.

"So… Uh… How long have you lived here?" Leon asked nervously. He recognized one of those moments he actually acted his age. He kind of liked those moments.

"Oh." Rinoa said. "I've lived here since I was born. My mother was part of King Ansem's court."

"Oh." Leon said. There was an awkward silence as by now they covered everything of interest.

"Your sister seems nice." Rinoa said.

"Thanks." Leon said. Leon had butterflies in his stomach, and he had no idea why.

At Twilight Town, Ventus and Iris were walking around when they heard a squeal from a group of girls.

"EEEE! It's Prince Ventus!"

Several girls then surrounded Ventus and Iris. They all starred adoringly at Ventus, and Iris was losing her patience. When Ventus tried to get free, and one of the girls grabbed his arm, Iris's eyes glowed green, and all of them were flung far back.

"Let's get going to the carriage!" Ventus said, and they ran to the carriage. Iris sat down before Axel could get off of her bag, and he ended up smashed into the seat.

_WHY?_

They rode off, and as Ventus and Iris looked behind at the girls just waking up in the distance, they laughed.

* * *

Chaos: its dangerous to fight the darkness with light.

Iris: strong rays of sun create dark shadows.

Aqua: Jealousy, anger, pain and sorrow is darkness.

All three: the darkness in your heart will over take you!

Ven: that was good guys!

Iris: hey where's Terra?

Chaos: i bet he's embarrassed because of the last chapter! well lets look for him, take it away Ven!

Ven: Yeah! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	19. Kiss the Girl

Chapter 19: Kiss the Girl

It was evening as Ventus and Iris stopped at the river for a breather. They decided to have a quick supper, and after this, Ventus suggested renting a boat to have a calming ride on the river. As they were about to go onto the boats, Axel jumped off, and slumped down by the carriage. He returned to his regular size once Iris was a good way away.

"Well, that was an exciting afternoon, huh?" Ventus asked smiling. Iris smiled and nodded. "I just wish all those girls would leave me alone. When I was twelve, everyone in the palace joked about me being a girl magnet. In fact, Father said, 'You could lure a mermaid out of water.'" Iris smiled wider. After that incident, I'm even more nervous about tomorrow. In fact, I'm sorely tempted to call that singing contest off. Oh, you haven't heard about that yet, have you? It was Vexen's idea really. There's going to be a singing contest, and I'm supposed to marry the winner."

Iris looked at Ventus curiously, but he smiled. "Let's not think about that anymore. I'd rather watch the sunset with the only girl in Egypt I don't wanna run away from." Iris smiled and nodded.

Back at the carriage, Aqua, Terra, and Sora walked up to Axel.

"Nothing's happening!" Sora said agitatedly. "There's only one day left, and he aint puckered up one!"

"Maybe we could try and tweak the circumstances." Aqua said.

"Yeah!" Terra said. "But how?"

"Allow me." Sora said. He climbed up to sit on the ground and screeched out something that didn't even sound like a song.

"Wow." Ventus said chuckling. "Whatever that thing is, someone should put it out of its misery."

Sora winked at Iris and continued until the Aqua put water on the gound and he fell right back in to the water.

"Ouch." Sora said.

"I'm surrounded by amateurs." Axelsaid as he rubbed his head. Axel then knelt down and plucked up a reed. "You want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself." Axel then held his reed out and his eyes smiled. "First, you've gotta create… the mood." "Percussions." Aqua used her magic to cause the nearby cat tails to beat rhythmically. "Strings." Terra grabbed some pieces of very long grass from the ground, tied them to her with his own magic and began strumming them. "Winds." Axel said, and Aqua caused the winds to go through the reeds exactly how they needed them to. "Words." Axel said, and he grabbed a cat tail and began singing into it.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

"Did you hear something?" Ventus asked looking behind him as Iris shook her head.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Axel looked at Aqua and Terra, and he got a sly look on his face.

"Sing with me now." He said, and Sora made sure to keep the percussions going for Terra.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

Ventus and Iris listened to the music and were starting to relax as they watching the sunset. Ventus glanced briefly at Iris and chuckled. "You know this sounds really stupid but, it's been two days now and I still don't know your name. How bad is that?" Iris blushed, realizing this was true.

"Well maybe I can guess it...does it start with an A?" Iris shook her head. "How about B?" Iris shook her head again as Ventus continued to sound off the letters, eventually leading up to I.

"H... I?" Iris nodded her head. "I huh? Let's see... Ino?" Iris made an 'ew' face making Ventus chuckle. "Okay no. How bout... Mayuka?" Again Iris shook her head.

"Iru? Icy? Ion? Ishi? Isis?" Still Iris shook her head.

Losing patience, Axel swam closer to the boat and cupped his hands around his mouth while he whispered into the breeze. "Iris... her name's Iris!" Ventus looked around and to the side where he thought he heard a voice. "Iris?" he said to himself.

She instantly smiled and nodded her head. "Iris?" Ventus asked amazed that he had actually gotten it right. Again Iris nodded and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Wow that's... really pretty. Okay, Iris." He said as he placed his hands over hers. Iris blushed, happy that finally they were on first name basis. The gang smiled to each other. Ventus had not taken his hands off Iris's and the boat, which was secretly being guided by Aqua's magic, drifted into a marsh and underneath a large willow tree.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl_

_(whoa, whoa!)_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Iris smiled, and water began to spout around the boat, and Axel starred.

"Wow." Axel said.

"Isn't it romantic?" Aqua asked smiling.

"Um… Yeah." Terra said as he blushed. He out his hand on Aqua's and she didn't appear to object.

Ventus and Aqua, instead of focusing on what was going on around them, were focused completely on each other. Ventus was happier than he'd been since his father's death, and Iris was happier than she'd been since the celebration. Both of them wished that this moment could last forever.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

Just then, Ventus's expression softened and he slowly leaned toward Iris.

_Why don't you kiss the girl?_

Iris felt her heart leap and held Ventus's hand tighter as she leaned towards him.

_You gotta kiss the girl_

Axel and Sora watched and shook each other's shoulders. _"Go on now!"_ they sang together.

_Kiss the girl..._

Ventus and Iris closed their eyes and tilted their heads slightly towards each other, their lips about to meet for the first time...

Just then their boat capsized, flinging both of them into the water. Ventus resurfaced and pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes before proceeding to help Iris. "Hold on I'm coming. You okay?" He asked swimming up next to her. Iris spit some water out and nodded while struggling to stand up. The gang slapped their heads with their hands. They were so close.

"Why?" Axel whined. "Why do all my musical triumphs have to be ruined?"

"Oh, grow up." Aqua said.

Meanwhile, a short way off, Yuna and Rikku were hiding in the shadows.

"That was too close for comfort." Yuna said.

"Heh." Rikku said. "Trust me; by this time tomorrow, Larxene's going to have a new addition to her collection."

"Oh, what's that poor sweet girl to do?" Yuna asked sarcastically as he laughed.

_It's such a shame; It's such a crime  
To be so close and yet so far  
So overdue, yet under par  
So out of time!  
It's too sublime!_

_Sweet Child!  
Poor child  
And now her second sun has set!  
Dear child!  
Lost child!_

"There's still some hope." Yuna pondered.

"Ya wanna bet?" Rikku asked skeptically.

"Ha! No."

_One more day to get her love peck  
One more day to snag her man  
And then! The squid will hit the fan!_

"Just think, after all this, she'll end up being disgraced..." Rikku said.

"Ugh Debased..." Yuna shook his head.

"_Reviled..._" The two looked at each other and grinned evilly.

"_Poor child...!_" they then laughed hysterically as they swam out of the lagoon and back towards the ocean, and the Ka World.

* * *

Chaos: one of the most pure and prone to the darkness, consumed by their only fear, vecoming darkness it self.

Iris: one person, one war, but that person will save us all from internal destruetion, the light, the dark, and the dawn.

Aqua: hear my voice child, for the promonition i am made. the stealer of souls is entrpped in your blade.

All three: push the darkness down-give it no quarter in your hear, you must destroy it!

Ven: now that was good guys! and that goes to the chapter too Chaos!

Chaos: thanks Ven! (hugs) i just love this scene so much! but i wanted you to kiss, but i have to follow the story line.

Aqua: hey dont forget about your other stories Chaos

Iris: yeah! and did you forget about Surane coming in the next story?

Chaos: i forgot about that!T.T take it way Terra.

Terra: Sure! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	20. If Only

Chapter 20: If Only

It was night when Ventus and Iris finally came home. Ventus had draped his cloak around a shivering Iris.

"Not your week for staying dry, huh?" Ventus said kindly. Iris smiled.

Meanwhile, the others were at the sea beside the palace, and Axel was fuming. "This close!" Axel said, holding his claw half an inch apart. "They were this close!"

"We can't give up!" Aqua said. "There must be something we can do!"

"Don't you get it?" Axel said. "It's finished! It's game over man! There's only one day left, and they came as close as they're likely to come!"

"Hey!" Sora said. "What if we offer Larxene something else to get Iris out of the contract?"

"That won't work." Terra said. "There's no way to get Iris out of that contract."

"Hey!" Aqua said. "I have an idea! Terra, come with me, quickly!"

Aqua grabbed Terra's arm and went back to the Koz World.

"Okay." Sora said.

Aqua took Terra to Iris's treasure cave.

"Aqua, what are we doing here?" Terra asked.

"If my hunch is correct, we'll find something that'll make the prince really grateful."

Iris sat on a plush couch as she was sad that she was possibly as close to kissing Ventus as she'd ever be. Ventus came over, and they looked at each other.

"Hey." Ventus said. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. Those feelings he felt at the river were confusing him! He'd promised to hold the contest, but… No, this was for the best. "Iris, I know I said you can stay here as long as you need to, but…" Ventus sighed. "I think you should leave before the contest. I'm sorry."

Ventus walked off, and Iris began silently crying. Leon saw this and walked after the prince, a look of determination in his eyes.

Eventually, Leon caught up with Ventus.

"Ven." Leon said. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." Ventus said. They walked in, and Leon sat down next to Ventus.

"I saw Iris after your talk." Leon said. "I think you're making a mistake in this contest. Why are you holding it?"

"To find a girl who saved my life." Ventus said.

"Well let me give you this advice before I leave to comfort my sister, Ven," Leon said. "You can waste your life chasing a dream, or you can let a dream catch you. Good night."

Leon walked away, and Ventus slammed his fists down hard. He went back to the Keyblade, he'd almost finished it, but he'd lost the last piece. He looked around half-heartedly, but he couldn't think clearly. He grabbed his flute, and he walked outside to think.

In her room, Iris sat at her bureau combing her hair with the dingle hopper while staring into the mirror. Only one day left... just one sunset... and then she'd have to leave forever. No more open sky or sandy beaches. No more Leon, Terra, Aqua, Axel or Sora. No more Ventus...

As she put the fork down, she glanced out the window at the full moon that hung in the clear sky. It was only a few hours ago that she and Ventus almost kissed and her spell almost lifted. Her spell... the one thing that kept her from telling Ventus how she really felt. If only he knew how much she had gone through for him, how much she sacrificed... how despite their communication barrier, that she had grown more in love with him then before...

_If only you could know the things I long to say.  
If only I could tell you what I wish I could convey.  
It's in my every glance.  
My heart's an open book.  
You'd see it all at once if only you would look._

She stood up and walked toward the balcony that overlooked the sea. Looking down by the docks, she noticed a small figure walk onto one of the ship. Upon closer inspection she saw that it was Atem, and her heart ached. He must've gone out looking for the mysterious voice... her voice. One that he would never have the chance to hear again...

_If only you would glimpse the feeling that I feel.  
If only you would notice what I'm dying to reveal.  
The dreams I can't declare, the needs I can't deny.  
You'd understand them all if only you would try._

_All my secrets you would learn them.  
All my longings you'd return them.  
Then the silence would be broken.  
Not a word would need be spoken._

While Iris walked back into her room, Ventus sat on the ledge of his ship staring out at sea. So many thoughts ran through his mind...the contest, his crown, the girls, the voice, Iris... but most of all Iris. Deep down he knew he didn't want her to leave the palace. Even though he'd only known her for a few short days, he had grown to care about her. She had brought fun and joy back into his life during her short stay and he hated having to lose all that. But what would be the point of her staying? By tomorrow the contest would be over, he would finally know who the mysterious voice was and be married to it. Then Iris would end up leaving anyway.

Then for the first time, Ventus wished that the voice wasn't real. Sure it had saved him from drowning but what did he really know about her? Iris on the other hand was funny and kind and sweet and had made him feel happier than he had ever felt in his life. And those sapphire blue eyes of hers... he then reached into his pocket and pulled out his flute. He played around with it. What would his father do?

_What is it about her that's so wonderfully impossibly familiar?  
Why do I feel dizzy in a way I've only felt but once before?  
How come when she looks at me it seems like time stops moving?  
Almost like the way it did that day upon the shore._

He glanced to the sea. "_But that_ _voice..."_

"_If only it were true. If only for a while..."_ Iris wished in front of her mirror. _"If only you would notice how I ache behind my smile."_

Ventus wondered. _"Where's that voice?"_

_"I guess you never will. I guess it doesn't show. But if I never find a way to tell you so." _Iris sighed as she walked to her bed and laid down on it, a tear in her eye. "_Oh, what I would give if only you could know."_

As Iris buried her head into her pillow, Leon came into the room and quietly shut the door. He stopped short of the bed and stared at his little sister. Thinking she was asleep, he carefully removed his jacket and sat on the other side of the bed. He glanced sadly down at her as the realization that he might never see her again hit him once more.

"Can't believe this Iris... tomorrow's the last day. Tomorrow the prince will have his pick of any girl in th land. How can a little mermaid compete with all that? I just wish I could make him realize that he's as crazy about you as you are about him... If I could just make him see how special you really are..."

_If only I knew how I'd make him see the light.  
If only it were up to me this all would turn out right.  
And if I only could.  
I'd tell you what I'd do.  
I'd simply wave my hand and make your dreams come true._

Leon then looked at his pale hands and back at Iris. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as a small tear went down his cheek. _"And wouldn't that surprise ya if you only knew."_

Down below sea, just outside the capital city, Eraqus swimmed into a clearing and gazed up at the moon on the surface, his face full of stress and worry. His children had been gone for two days now, disappeared without a trace. Eraqus couldn't help but dwell on the last time he saw Iris and how upset he made her. His anger and harsh effort to protect her from the surface world had ultimately been the thing that pushed her away. And to make it worse, Leon was now missing as well. As he looked around, he couldn't help but worry that they might be lost to him forever.

_How could they just suddenly completely disappear into thin water?  
It's been two whole days and I don't have any idea where they've gone.  
_

Ventus looked up at the sky and clenched his fist, his head buzzing with confusion as he angrily yelled at the sky. _"Oh that voice!"_

_"If only you'd come home." _Eraqus wished out loud.

_"If only I could help."_ Leon said standing up as he walked to the balcony.

"_Where's that voice?"_ Ventus called out to the night sky.

"_If only there were time."_ Iris sat up in bed. _"I know we'd kiss at last."_

"_That voice."_ Ventus called again.

_"If only you come back I'll change my ways." _Eraqus held his Keyblade tightly.

_"Just one more day for that kiss to come." _Leon looked out to the horizon as Iris pulled the blanket off and swung her legs over the side. _"But time keeps racing forward and our moment's almost past."_

_"I'll try to understand."_ Eraqus placed his hand over his heart.

_"It has to happen now." _Iris looked at Leon who sat down next to her and held her hand in his. _"I'd give my life up to make it happen."_

_"I should've started listening." _Eraqus shook his head sadly.

_"How I wish that girl could have been this one." _Ventus thought as Iris went through his mind.

_"There's only one more day until I have to go." _Iris thought sadly as Leon gripped her hand tighter.

_"If only..."_ Ventus looked from the ocean up to the sky.

Then for a brief moment, all four of them stared directly at the moon at the same time.  
_Oh what I would give if only you could know._

As he stared at the moon, Ventus made his biggest realization that night.  
_"And after all, what will occur? Maybe I'll find that voice..."_ He looked at his flute but then turned his attention to the balcony where Iris's room was. _"...but I'll lose her."_

_"If only." _Iris leaned on Leon's shoulder, who in turn pulled her into a small hug. _"If only"_

_"If only."_ Eraqus glanced once more toward the surface and sadly turned to head back to the palace.

As the night kept on, Ventus couldn't sleep. He didn't even bother playing his flute.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Ventus jumped as Vexen came forward.

"I… I'm just not sure anymore." Ventus said. "Maybe this contest was a bad idea."

"My prince." Vexen said. "A girl of flesh and blood is better than any dream girl."

"You mean…" Ventus said.

"Don't answer right now." Vexen said. "Think. Good night Ventus."

Ventus thought. He knew that he had feelings for Iris, but did she have those same feelings? Also, how would the court, particularly his uncle, react?

Eventually, he took his flute and threw it as hard as it could. It ended up in the ocean, and he walked back to the palace to go to sleep. He hoped he made the right chose.

In the area of the Koz World, just below the palace, Larxene was fuming. "That little tramp!" Larxene said angrily. "She's better than I thought!"

"Um…" Yuna said nervously.

"Uh…" Rikku responded in kind.

"At this rate, they'll be kissing by sun set tomorrow! It's time Larxene took matters into her own hands!"

Larxene clutched the Magic Shell , and a light enveloped her as she laughed.

* * *

Chaos: I JUST LOVE THAT SONG! (cries)

Iris: i know its so sad, that im cring right now! (sob)

Aqua: the song is so good that i cant stop cries too. (sob)

Terra: Ven will you end this and fast!

Ven: Alright! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	21. Not so Happy Birthday

Chapter 21: Not so Happy Birthday

Leon fell asleep with Iris's head on his lap. He woke up to a tapping; he went out and saw Sora in the water.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Leon asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Aqua and Terra sent me here to get you guys down here." Sora said.

"Are you crazy?" Leon asked. "It's only 4:00am."

"Yug says he has a plan for getting the prince to kiss Iris."

Iris ran up and prepared to jump down.

"Oh, no you don't!" Leon said sternly. "I may have lost the majority of my magic and the ability to summon my sword, but I can still get us down without resorting to suicide."

Iris smiled and hugged Leon as he hopped from tree to tree down to the ground smoothly, and Sora just jumped down and landed on his knee.

"Ah!" Sora said, groaning.

"Quiet!" Leon whispered agitatedly.

At the beach, Aqua was fingering a very small package she just managed to wrap up. The others arrived quickly.

"Now what's your plan, Aqua?" Leon asked.

"Simple." Aqua said winking. "Iris has to win the contest."

"What?" Axel asked. "How is she supposed to do that without her voice?"

"Well…" Terra said, "It'll be tough, but we think if you at least show up and try to do something, you'll stand a pretty good chance, based on last night."

"It's the only plan we've got." Leon said. "Let's get to work, then."

"Right!" Aqua said as she took charge. "Iris, you need the best dress you can find and try to leave something, so the prince knows you care."

Iris nodded, and she and Leon quickly ran back to the palace and found a more formal version of what Iris wore last night. Iris looked around, and she touched her necklace. She took it off and set it on the bed where Ventus would be sure to find it. They then ran back as Aqua smiled and nodded.

"Alright." Aqua said. "Just one more thing." Terra handed Iris the package. "Give this to the prince and you're a shoo-in."

Iris smiled, and she quickly hid behind a rock to change.

Ventus came down stairs after waking up. He was fully refreshed, and his mind was perfectly clear. He saw his uncle and Vexen talking with Roxas and Rinoa when Ventus knocked on the wall to show he was there.

"Ah." Xehanort said smiling. "My prince. Ready for the contest?"

"Actually," Ventus said smiling. "I've decided to call the whole thing off."

"Why?" Vexen asked with a sly smile.

"Because I already know who I want to marry."

"That voice you're always going on about?" Xehanort asked agitatedly. He never had Father's patience.

"Actually," Ventus said, smiling. "I've decided to stop chasing a dream and let a dream catch me."

"Hey," Rinoa said. "Leon said that."

"How could you possibly know that?" Roxas asked.

"I was walking by, when I heard them." Rinoa responded.

"That's right, and I'm taking his advice." Ventus said as he smiled. "I'll go see Iris right now."

When Ventus reached the room, he noticed that it was unlocked. He saw that Iris wasn't there. He checked Leon's room and found that he was gone too. He wondered what was going on when he found something glittering on Iris's bed. He picked it up and saw that it was Iris's necklace. Iris showed that she'd gotten it from her mother when she died. She wouldn't just leave it. Then the horrible truth hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd waited too long, and Iris ran off earlier, so she wouldn't have to see him before the contest. He'd really screwed up now. He should have run straight up to Iris's room the moment Leon had finished talking to him. Now she was gone. Gone forever. He loved her, and now he could never tell her. Ventus pocketed the necklace and walked back down like he had the day his father died.

When he came back down, Roxas immediately knew what had happened. Iris had left.

"My prince." Roxas said. "We don't have to-"

"I made a promise." Ventus said in the dethatched voice he had right after Roxas's uncle, King Ansem passed on. "I'm going to keep it."

"Cousin." Roxas said as he looked at Ventus. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." Ventus said as he fiddled with something in his pocket.

* * *

Chaos: at least Ven now knows what Iris was feeling in the last chapter now.

Aqua: good point about that.

Iris: yeah, now he knows how it feels to lose someone, that loves you.

Chaos: hey! where are the boys? oh well! take it away Aqua!

Aqua: Alright! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	22. The Contest

Chapter 22: The Contest

At 11:00am, about an hour before the contest, Ventus put on his regal outfit, and he looked at the unfinished Keyblade. One piece was gone forever. Just like him. Because of his foolish fantasizing, the woman he loved was gone forever. He made sure he looked alright, more out of habit than anything else.

A few minutes before the contest, Ventus came down in his depressed state. He noticed several girls containing squeals of glee.

"Rather large turn-out." Vexen said. "Wouldn't you agree, Ventus?"

"Yeah." Ventus said.

"You know," Roxas said again. "We don't have to do this."

"No." Ventus said. "I gave my word. Let's begin."

With that Xehanort rose and held out his hands, silencing everyone in the room. "I'd like to thank you all for coming in celebration of my nephew, Prince Ventus's birthday. It is on this day that we not only celebrate the birth of our future pharaoh, but we celebrate love, unity and the chance for our country to finally have a new queen." Everyone applauded except for Ventus who continued to look sullen. Xehanort held up his hand again and signaled the nearby band to ready themselves.

_Welcome dear friends to our contest  
the first that this kingdom has ever seen  
We gather today, for a vocal display  
so our prince may at last choose a queen_

Waving the six finalists toward the middle of the room, Xehanort promptly introduced them to the crowd "These six girls have the most accomplished voices in all the land. Today, one of you will be going home with a crown. May the best woman win!" He then signaled the band which started playing.

The first of the ladies, the grand duchess Lady Vivi, walked gracefully onto the floor in her blue gown and baby blue shoes, waving her large feathered fans around.

_Listen to me! Don't I sound rich?  
Loud am I not? Plus I got perfect pitch  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl?  
The girl who has everything!_

Xehanort looked over at his nephew who shook his head. "That's not her voice. I'll know it the minute I hear it."

As the first girl walked aside, the noblewoman Lady Bella, spun onto the floor holding her large carnation pink dress that was decorated with ribbons, exquisite jewels and petals that fell from flowers in her hair.

_Listen to this. Clear as can be  
You'll know I'm it when I hit my hi C!  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

The perfect note rang throughout the room but still Ventus shook his head, and Roxas was gesturing for a mop as one of the glasses at the table broke, and Namine came up smiling at Roxas. The next lady was the countess Lady Luna who wore a silver gown and tiara, complimented by a large sequin pearl mask.

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl?  
The girl who has everything?  
Everything! EVERYTHING!_

Everyone marveled at the woman's loud voice but again, Ventus remained stiff and dormant, and Roxas and Namine were gently patting their ears to make sure they were still okay. Just then, the last three ladies began pushing each other onto the floor. They were the village girls who Atem ran into the other day. Dressed in different colored robes, each of them were fighting to sing first.

_"I'm a world favorite concert courtora!"_ One girl sang before she was knocked down.

_"My legato is second to none!"_ The other girl chimed as she was pushed aside.

_"I'm a walking display of bravado!"_ The other girl belted while being stepped upon.

_"It's so clear! Can't you hear?"_ All the ladies sang as they approached the throne.

_"I'm the one!"_ Sang Lady Vivi

_"I'm the one!"_ sang Lady Bella

_"I'm the one!"_ sang Lady Luna

_"I'M THE ONE!"_ the village girls screamed.

As the band ended, all six girls bowed before Ventus, Roxas, Vexen, and Xehanort, anxiously anticipating his decision.

"WAIT!" Someone called out. Ventus turned to see Leon. He was panting. "Wait."

"Leon?" Ventus asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You have one more person to listen to… kinda."

Ventus's eyes widened, and he slightly smiled. Could it be…?

"Well let's hear her… kinda." Ventus said.

Iris walked in wearing a dress that left her shoulders bare, but covered the rest of her legs, and hem ling of the dress came down to her ankles. She walked over to Ventus, and she put a package in his hand. She then did a very well rehearsed dance. She did several spins and the like, and it was very, very elegant.

"Hey!" One of the girls shouted. "This is a singing competition! Maybe she can't read!"

Iris suddenly stopped at hearing this. They were right. What was the use? Iris began tearing up, and she ran out of the room. Leon ran after her.

"Heh." Another of the girls said. "Good riddance."

"QUIET!" Ventus commanded. Now he really understood. She'd left to _practice_. She loved him. She really loved him!

"Well Ventus, what's your choice?" Xehanort asked.

Ventus opened the package, and he saw the thing that proved that he was right last night. The missing piece of the Keyblade! The missing piece of his heart! He flung it up and caught it. He turned to the others and smiled.

"I choose to marry Iris." Ventus said as he smiled.

The girls began bawling.

"Um… If I were you, I'd run after her before those tears went angry." Roxas said.

"Thanks Roxas." Ventus said smiling.

As Ventus began searching the side of the palace that faced the ocean, he heard something familiar. Was it…?

_Ah, ah, ah…ah, ah, ah…ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah..._

Ventus turned around to see a girl with short blond hair that had two lighting like tips on top of her head. She was wearing a black dress.

"You?" Ventus said. "Y-you're the one who saved me." The girl nodded. Ventus noticed an odd gem around her neck. "Look, I'd like to thank you for saving my life, but I need to talk to this girl I know. I want to…" Suddenly, two yellow lights came from the stone and entered into Ventus's eyes. They glowed yellow, and his face became lax. The girl smiled darkly.

"I like Plan B." Larxene said darkly.

* * *

Chaos: In time, the worlds would be saved by those two heroes who stood beneath the same blaze of stars.

Aqua: There is always light, even in complete darkness. No matter what, darkness can't control... Light.

Iris: The heart is cold in the lonely hall, no banquet decks the bourd. No pages stands reall at the call, to fond his wearied load.

All three: No there is nothing for me, but darkness, I guess I must fade away for eternity.. it must be my... fate...

Ven: not bad. i even it the ending of that its a nice touch.

Chaos: thanks i planned it a head of time, but i have to keep writing this story k, Ven.

Ven: alright, take it away Aqua.

Aqua: Alright! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	23. Larxene's Spell

Chapter 23: Larxene's Spell

In her room, Iris cried hard into her pillow as Leon rubbed her back. Iris had never been more embarrassed. Those women were right. She was nothing compared to all those beautiful ladies. Suddenly, she heard a tapping, and Leon patted her shoulder. She lifted her head and saw Sora jumped onto the balcony of her room. She and Leon helped him in.

"I just heard the good news!" Sora said excitedly. "Congratulations!"

"What are you talking about?" Leon asked.

"As if you two didn't know." Sora said laughing. "It's all over the palace! The prince is getting hitched this afternoon!" Iris and Leon stared blankly at Sora. "You know, he's getting married."

"W-what?" Leon asked. "H-he hasn't even asked Iris yet."

Iris was hopping up and down laughing silently.

"Anyway," Sora said smiling. "Be sure to fill me in on details."

Iris nodded excitedly and ran out of her room.

"Okay." Leon said. He decided to wait until everything was settled.

Iris ran down the stairs three at a time, and she reached the base when she saw something that made her stop. Ventus was holding the arm of another woman. She was very pretty, and she suddenly realized what happened. Ventus had chosen a contest winner. It wasn't her. They appeared to be talking to Roxas, Vexen, and Xehanort.

"Well Ventus, it appears I was mistaken." Xehanort said, smiling. "That mystery girl of yours does in fact exist. And I must say she is quite stunning."

"So now that you've met your mystery woman," Roxas said. "What is it you plan to-?"

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Ventus said rigidly.

Iris clapped her hands to her mouth. She knew what had happened, but still… She thought he loved her. Vexen was shocked too.

"But what about-?" He then looked at the odd gem the girl had around her neck. It glowed, and Vexen blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Yes, of course."

"Today. I want the wedding ship ready and on the ocean by sunset."

Iris put her hands over her mouth and ran up the stairs crying. How could she be so dumb? Why would anyone love her when she couldn't even say anything?

"Sunset?" Roxas said. "Prince, it takes longer to prepare a light snack!"

"Sunset." Ventus said. Roxas starred suspiciously at his cousin's new bride. She starred back. Something about her caused him to be uneasy, and his own Keyblade was reacting oddly to the woman's gem.

Larxene was aware that her Magic Shell wasn't able to cloud the minds of someone who bared a Keyblade, but she could tell that it was useless for the others to argue. The prince had the final say, and soon she'd be the Queen of all the Land, and the Queen of the Koz World! Things were looking up.

"By the way, ma'am," Rinoa said, as she didn't trust him that easily either. "What's your name?"

"Larxene." Larxene said after making sure Iris wasn't nearby. She had won.

At the docks, as the ship left, Iris cried into Leon's arms, and Aqua, Terra, and Axel were fuming.

"After all our hard work, he marries someone else!" Axel said agitatedly.

"How could he do that?" Terra said. "I thought he loved Iris!"

"I thought he did too." Aqua said, more inquisitively than anything else. "What changed his mind?"

Sora had snuck onto the side of the ship to wish his friends a quick hello.

"I wonder what kinda cake they'll have at the wedding..." Sora said to himself before a loud melodic voice interrupted his thoughts.

_"With that little mermaid, I'll make my dear outlook divine."_

"Hey that sounds a lot like..." Quickly Sora turned climbed towards the side of the ship and arrived outside a small window. Glancing into the room, he saw a blond woman in a white dress sitting with her back to the window, brushing out her hair as she continued humming to herself.

Thinking it was Iris, Sora was about to say hi when the woman got up and started dancing around the room. Sora quickly ducked down but still managed to get a good look at her as hid. As she started singing, he quickly realized it wasn't Iris.

_"Things are working out according to my ultimate design!"_ Larxene sang while taking a hair pin out of her hair and hurling it at a picture of King Ansem, nailing him between the eyes. Sora gulped nervously as he watched the woman dance around. It definitely wasn't Iris, but she sounded just like her. The woman then hoisted herself onto the chair and stepped onto the bureau, breaking a perfume bottle as she did so.

_"Soon I'll have dear little Iris, and now both worlds will be mine!" _She sang and started cackling maniacally as she pulled the mirror up to get a better look at herself. Sora gasped out loud when instead of her reflection, he saw Larxene staring back, cackling and making the same movements as the woman did.

"Nyeh! The Lightning Lady!" he exclaimed. "Oh no, I gotta- I gotta tell someone!" Sora then quickly jumped off the boat and zoomed off back toward shore.

At the docks, Iris was still crying when she heard a very familiar voice.

"IRIS! LEON! AQUA! TERRA! AXEL!" Sora appeared, and he was breathing hard. "I got bad news!"

"It can't be worse than this." Axel said as he gestured around.

"Oh yes it can!" Sora said. "I was climbing along the ship, and the watch… I mean the witch was watching the mirror, and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes!"

"Right well… What?" Axel asked. Sora grabbed him by the neck and shook him.

"Oh! Don't you understand English? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE LIGHTNING LADY IN DESGUISE!"

With every word, Sora slammed Axel's head in the ground.

"Ventus's marrying Larxene?" Leon asked surprised. "But why would… Of course! He's under a spell!"

Iris looked on and thought of what Larxene said. _Before the sun sets on the third day. _Sunset was only a half an hour away at best. Leon ran up and grabbed a small boat that was there.

"Iris, get in here!" Leon said. "Aqua, Terra, you two are coming with us too!" The three sixteen year olds jumped in. "Axel, go inform Father! He must know about this!"

"Yes sir!" Axel called out. He dived in and went back t the Koz World.

"What do you want me to do?" Sora asked urgently.

"Find a way to stall that wedding!" Leon called out as Aqua used her magic to speed the boat forward.

"Right! Stall the wedding!" Sora called out triumphantly. "Wait, how the heck am I gonna do that?" Then he snapped his fingers and jumped after Axel. He figured six very fierce women would be good enough.

* * *

Chaos: many night we prayed with no proof, anyone could hear, in our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood.

Aqua: now we are not afraid, although we know there's much to fear, we were moving mountain's long before we could.

Iris: there can be miracles, when you believe, though hope is frail, its hard to kill, who knows what miracles, you can achieve, when you believe, some how you will. you will when you believe.

All three: in this time of fear, when prayers so often proved in vain, hope seems like the summer bird, to swiftly flown... away...

Chaos: great job girl lets end this chapter, take it away Aqua.

Aqua: Sure, Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	24. Stall that Wedding

Chapter 24: Stall that Wedding

As Larxene and Ventus walked down the aisle, Namine sat with Roxas and Rinoa starring at her suspiciously.

"She's about as pleasant as a pair of sand paper underwear." Namine said.

"Less if you ask me." Roxas said. Something just didn't feel right with her.

Soon, Ventus and Larxene stood in front of the priest.

As Aqua continued to move the boat forward, Iris began bobbing with nerves. When will they get there?

"We'll make it sister." Leon said smiling at her. "We'll make it."

As the two stood before the priest, he began to speak.

"Do you, Prince Ventus, take Larxene as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Ventus said in the same dull voice.

"Thank heavens." Xehanort said. "Ventus is finally married."

"Do you, Larxene-"

Suddenly, Sora arrived jumping onto the boat with Kairi and 5 sisters attacked.

"When you need a wedding crashed, get a party crasher." Sora said grinning.

"You know it, Sora." Kairi said smiling.

"Food fight!" Yuffie called out, and she threw a cup cake at Larxene.

"I don't know." Aerith said. "I just did my nails."

"Aerith." Paine said agitatedly.

The six began attacking Larxene with the cakes and such.

"What do we do?" Namine asked.

"Well," Roxas responded. "They're only attacking Larxene, so let's join 'em."

"I'm good with that." Rinoa said as she smiled.

"Me too." Namine said, smiling.

They joined in as Larxene was really starting to lose her temper.

"Why you slimy, little-! AHH!" Larxene was burned on the butt by Sora's fire magic.

"Oh yeah!" Sora called out triumphantly. "Right on the button!"

They were almost there. Leon gave one thorw, all he could muster in his current state, and they made it.

"Okay Iris, come with me." Iris climbed up. "You two stay here."

"Right!" Aqua and Terra answered.

As Larxene was really losing her temper, Leon came up.

"Larxene!" Leon called out. "Your treachery is finished!" Leon used the last of his magic to break the strap holding the Magic Shell to her neck, and it smashed on the ground. Suddenly, three things happened. One was that Leon felt his full magical and sword abilities return, and Ventusblinked and rubbed his head.

"Uh…" Ventus groaned as he rubbed his head. "Where am I?"

"Look at your rescuer, Prince Ventus." Leon said as he pointed to Iris. A golden light had appeared.

_Ah ah ah... ah ah ah... ah ah ah ah ah ah..._

The light travelled to Iris's feat, and it flew up and entered Iris's neck as she sang out.

_Ah ah ah... ah ah ah..."AH AH AHHHHHH!" _Iris san out as she touched her neck and smiled.

"Iris?" Ventus said smiling.

"Ven." Iris said.

They embraced.

"It _was_ you who saved me!" Ventus said, "now I have two reasons to like you."

"Thanks." Iris said as she smiled.

"Ventus get away from her!" Larxene called out, but her voice had gained a raspy quality. The two were about to kiss when Iris groaned, and she fell to the ground. When she stood up everyone gasped. She had returned to being a mermaid. They'd run out of time.

"Oh no." Leon said. He looked at his hand to find it pale as white snow, and he found himself a merman again.

"You're too late!" Larxene said as she laughed maniacally. She returned to her true form of the Lightning Lady, grabbed Iris and pulled her away.

"IRIS!" Leon and Aqua called at the same time. Meanwhile, Xehanort stood stock still and stared in disbelief. He thought they were just stories. He dismissed that man's ramblings of killing a fish that looked like a woman but had the powers of a god. They were real.

"I have to help her!" Leon said. "See you guys later!"

Leon jumped into the sea after Larxene, and Ventus held his hand tightly in frustration! What could he…? He then remembered what Iris had given him earlier that day. He pulled out the Keychain of the Keyblade.

"I've got to go after her!" Ventus called out.

"Wait!" Roxas called out. He reached into a bag he brought with him and pulled out the rest of the Keyblade. "You might need this."

Ventus smiled and put in the final piece. He felt great energy surge with in him, and suddenly, that wall of water separating him from Iris seemed like nothing!

"I'm coming as soon as I can Iris!" Ventus called out. He then ran to the ship's armory as fast as he could.

"Let go of me!" Iris called out as she tried to pull herself free from Larxene's grip.

"Sorry girly!" Larxene said excitedly. "You're mine now!"

"What are you gonna do to me?" Iris asked frightened.

"Nothing yet." Larxene said smiling wickedly. "I've got bigger fish to-"

"Larxene, stop!" Eraqus appeared with Axel. His eyes were glowing intently, but Iris could tell that he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at Larxene.

"Why King Eraqus." Larxene said smiling. "My old friend. How are you?"

"Release my daughter this instant!" Eraqus yelled angrily.

"Sorry." Larxene said. "I've got a contract. Everything's perfectly legal."

Larxene brought out the contract.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" Iris said as tears formed in her eyes.

Eraqus made to attack the contract, but it didn't do anything more than knock Larxene back slightly.

"See?" Larxene gloated. "This contract is binding and perfectly legal! There's nothing you can do! Your daughter belongs to me!"

Iris begins to be turned into a Shadow Heartless, and Leon arrived. Larxene then caused him to fall to the ground.

"Luckily for you, I can't do anything to you since I don't have your name on the contract." Larxene sneered as Iris got shorter by the second.

Back on the ship, Ventus had changed into his casual clothes to make it easier to fight. He also had his Keyblade at his side, and Roxas, Rinoa, and Namineaccompanied him.

"Now how to we follow them?" Ventus asked.

"We'll show you!" Ventus turned to see a man who looked tan, and taller then Leon, and on his left appeared with a girl with blue hair and blue eyes.

"We're friends of Iris." The girl said. "I'm Aqua, and that's Terra." Aqua said as she gestured to Terra.

"Right!" Ventus said. "Take us to them!"

"Ventus, what are you doing?" Vexen called out.

"I lost her once!" Ventus called out. "I won't lose her again!"

"Alright! but first you have to eat this seaweed to help you breath under water." Aqua said as she and Terra gave them seaweed.

Back at the sight of the confrontation, Larxene stopped the process.

"I might be willing to trade off." Larxene said sneering. "You would be an ideal addition to the collection. An easy trade off."

"I figured you'd want me instead." Eraqus said. "Fine." Eraqus pointed at the contract, and his name appeared on it.

"Ha!" Eraqus called out. "It's done then!"

The energy surrounding Iris left and attacked Eraqus instead.

"No!" Iris and Leon called out at the same time. In an instant, Eraqus was an odd Heartless like creature, and the Keybladefell to the ground.

"Daddy." Iris said tearing up.

"Father." Leon said in the same kind of voice.

"Your majesty." Axel said in shock.

"Finally." Larxene said to herself as she held the Keyblade. "It's mine! First I'll rule over the Sea! Then the humans! Both the world now belong to me!" It didn't matter if she'd lost the shell! She had the Keyblade!

_And now you poor unfortunate souls!  
Time's up! You're through!_

_Now the power of poseidon is once again made whole  
by the magic of the Keyblade in my control  
and now darkness will reign forever, over ocean, sea and shore!_

"Now see for yourself how banishment feels!" Larxene shouted as she aimed the Keyblade at Eraqus's little shrimp body.

_YOU POOR! UN-FOR-TUNATE! SOOOUUUULLL!_

A blast from the Keyblade shot right at Eraqus.

* * *

Chaos: now im even more scared of Larxene now more then ever!

Aqua: good point! good thing i was Ven, Roxas, Namine and Terra.

Iris: yeah g-good for you.

All three: now lets end this!

Chaos: take it away Iris!

Iris: Finally! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns me.


	25. Dark Thron Reborn

Chapter 25: Dark Thron Reborn

As the wave was about to hit Eraqus, Iris used a Reflcet trick Leon taught her to put her father behind a barrier. The lightning from the Keyblade only struck nothing.

"Change my daddy back you monster!" Iris called out as Leon stood by ready to attack just in case.

"Don't mess with me you little brat!" Larxene said as she turned the Keyblade to Iris. "Contract or no, I'll- AHHHH!" A sword had pierced Larxene's arm, and she turned to see Ventus standing there with his Keyblade in his hand, and three of Iris's friends beside him long with three of his own friends.

"I don't think so." Ventus said smirking. "Oh and by the way Larxene, your singing's horrible. I completely zone out."

"Good one!" Sora laughed.

"Girls!" Larxene called out. Yuna and Rikku appeared and fought Ventus. Eventually, their tentacle like arms bound Ventus up, and they were about to suffocate him when Axel chop the two of them so they let go in pain. Ventus tried to back away and re-strategize, but Larxene prepared to blast him with the Keyblade.

"VEN!" Iris called out. She pulled down on Larxene's hair, and she misfired and fried Yuna and Rikku into atoms.

"No!" Larxene called out. "My poor little babies."

"Lady get some therapy!" Roxas shouted out.

"Oh yeah!" Sora called out. "High five!"

"No."

Leon was looking at Larxene, and her eyes were glowing black.

"Everyone, get back!" Leon called out. They ran as far back as they could without retreating, and Larxene began chanting.

"Great beast down below, help me kill my foe!" Larxene grew to the size of a giant, but she still chanted. "Lend me your power in this great hour!" Larxene's body began to grow rough and scaly. She then roared, and she grew red flames on her back, as her red hair turns fire red that became the head of a Heartless. She had turned into the creature Iris and Leon had known about for years. She was the Dark Thorn.

"Uh-oh." Aqua said as she looked at the dragon.

"I want my mommy." Axel said nervously.

"Don't give up!" Ventus called out. "We can beat this thing!"

"He's right!" Roxas responded. "Namine, back up a little and…" Suddenly, Roxas starred at Namine. Her eyes were blue, and suddenly, a large blue heartless dragon flew in from the east.

"AVALA!" Iris called out happily.

"For once, I'm glad to see her." Leon said happily.

"Okay!" Ventus said, "We need to figure out a way to combat that thing!

"I'll use my hearing to see when she will attack, and I'll tell you which way to dodge and strike!"

"We need to get the Keyblade out of Larxene's forehead!" Leon called out.

"Right!" Iris said.

"Okay." Rinoa said. "Roxas, clear a path with your Keyblade!"

Roxas did so, and a path to Larxene's shoulder cleared.

"Leon, Iris, Terra, Aqua attack!"

The four mermaids struck Larxene's shoulder, and she screamed.

"Now we need an attack at the front!" Rinoa explained.

"Hey Avala, could you help your old friends?"

Avala roared and blasted the front. Larxene moved back, but she still roared.

"YOU FOOLS!" Larxene laughed in a great booming voice. "I'M RULER OF THE ENTIRE WORLD! SOON ALL OF YOU WILL BOW TO MY POWER!"

Larxene blasted Rinoa, and she flew back in pain.

"RINOA!" Leon called out. He swimmed after her and caught her.

"We have to stop her!" Iris said.

"I know." Ventus said. "But how?"

* * *

Chaos: CLIFFHANGER!

Iris: why are you doing so much cliffhaners?

Chaos: because its fun! XD

Aqua: good thing your almost done with the whole story.

Chaos: yeah, but dont forget that Surane is going to be in the next story. take it away Aqua!

Aqua: Alright! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	26. Battle's Ends

Chapter 26: Battle's End

Iris was swimming by Ventus. She was crying. Rinoa was possibly dead, and the only way to stop Larxene would be to take the Keyblade out of her forehead, and she didn't know how.

"Don't give up, Iris!" Ventus said. "There's always hope!"

"He's right!" Roxas said. "Namine, the heartless seems to obey you! Have it attack the dragon's forehead!"

"Right." Namine said. She closed her eyes, and Avala attacked the Keyblade. It didn't work.

"Ah man!" Sora said. "How are we supposed to get that thing away from her?"

"I have an idea!" Iris said. "Sora, Axel distract Vivian!"

"Me?" Sora and Axel said at the same.

"Do it!" Ventus called out. He thought he understood.

Sora and Axel began jumping around, and Larxene attacked repeatedly.

"DIE!" Larxene roared. Iris had managed to grab the Keyblade while Larxene was busy, and Aqua and Terra made sure to keep her from knocking Iris off with their combined energy.

"Come on!" Iris said. Eventually, she pulled the Keyblade out, but Larxene remained the Dark Thorn!

"NO!" Ventus called out. "There must be something we can do, but what?"

Suddenly, the Keyblade glowed, and Ventus heard a very familiar voice.

"Justice is the name of the world." The voice of his father said.

Ventus closed his eyes, and suddenly, he was surrounded in bright lights.

"I call forth the power of Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Light and Darkness to call fort the **_X-Blade_**!"

The _**X-Blade**_ appeared in Ventus's hand.

"Whoa!" Iris called out in surprise.

"WHAT?" Larxene called out in surprise.

"It's over Larxene!" Ventus called out. "Now that Iris's pulled the Keyblade out, you're an easy target! Element Blast!"

Suddenly, a bright woman in white and gold armor appeared.

"_**I am Kingdom Heart." **_The woman said in a voice that seemed to be inside one's head. _**"****Your darkness is ended Larxene, thanks to the love between Prince Ventus and Princess Iris."**_

In a blinding flash of light, Larxene was destroyed. Iris had dropped the Keyblade in surprise when the _**X-Blade**_ appeared, and it fell in front of the shrimp that was Eraqus. Suddenly, he rose up as himself and smiled.

"Well done." Eraqus said.

* * *

Chaos: we have two chapters left to do till Surane comes!

Iris: lets hurry people!

Aqua: we want this to be prefect! take it away Terra!

Terra: Man! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	27. Love at Last

Chapter 27: Love at Last

Everyone went to the Human World afterwards, and Leon held the lifeless Rinoa. Everyone went off and left Leon alone. Rinoa had died the moment she was hit by the attack. He had only known her for a few days but…

"You love her, don't you?" Eraqus asked.

"I-it's not proper." Leon said. "I'm a merman, she's a human. Still… I wish she hadn't…"

"There's a way to restore her, but it'll take a great sacrifice on your part." Eraqus said, and he held up the Keyblade. Leon looked at his sword, and he handed it to Eraqus. As he did so, his skin began to be a little tan, and Riona began to stir.

Meanwhile, Iris and Ventus starred at each other sadly as Iris sat on a rock, and Ventus sat on the land. Eraqus came up to Axel as he watched this.

"She really does love him, doesn't she Axel?" Eraqus asked calmly.

"Well," Axel said sagely. "It's like I always say your majesty, children have to be free to live their own lives."

"You always say that?" Eraqus asked skeptically. He seemed to remember Axel saying that children need to be constantly supervised.

"Well…" Axel said in an embarrassed voice. "Uh…"

"Then I guess there's only one problem left." Eraqus said calmly.

"What's that your highness?" Axel asked.

"How much I'm going to miss her." Eraqus swimmed up to Iris, and she smiled at him, but then bowed her head.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." Iris said. "You must be so ashamed of me."

"Ashamed? Why, I've never been prouder." Eraqus said to Iris's surprise. "Just think. My little girl, working alongside the most powerful Keblade and helped defeat the most powerful witch in the world. What more could a father ask?" Iris looked proudly at her father who brushed aside her long hair. "It's amazing...somehow, in the blink of an eye when my back was turned, you grew up..."

_If only you could stay  
And never say goodbye  
If only I could make time stop  
Believe me, I would try_

_But fathers have to learn  
That daughters have to grow  
And if you truly love them  
You must let them go..._

Realizing what he was getting at, Iris smiled up at her father and hugged him tightly. _"And oh, I love you so. If only you could know..."_

"I can tell by what Axel and Leon have told me that you two care for each other deeply. Have a good life together."

"Thank you, Daddy." Iris said crying happily as she hugged her father.

Ventus saw all this and was confused at first. Then, as Iris swimmed up to Ventus , he saw her change into how she looked when Ventus first met her three days ago, except she was dressed in a long silver dress. Ventus picked Iris up and kissed her hard.

"That was for saving my life." Ventus said.

"Wow." Iris said smiling. "I'm gonna save your life every day then."

Ventus then turned to see Roxas and Namine leading Vexen and Xehanort to them.

"Uncle," Ventus said smiling. "I'd like to introduce you to the woman who saved my life, the winner of the contest, and my future wife."

"Good for you, my prince." Vexen said smiling while Xehanort just stuttered in surprise.

"We'll explain everything at the palace Father." Roxas said. "But first, Iris needs to say good-bye to her friends."

One by one, Iris hugged and kissed all her friends. Axel and Sora nearly broke down sobbing, while Aqua and Terra simply had tears on their cheeks.

"Good-bye everyone." Iris said. Before they left for the palace, they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" Leon called out. "Wait for us!"

Leon and Rinoa showed up. Rinoa was in perfect health, and Leon was a human again too.

"Nice to see you again, Iris." Rinoa said smiling. Leon and Rinoa had their arms around each other.

"Ha!" Sora called out. "I knew it! Pay up Axel!"

Everyone laughed as everyone was about to leave for the palace when Iris stopped again. She waved to her father and her friends and called out, "See you guys at the wedding!"

* * *

Chaos: Well looks like we have one last chapter left...

Aqua: I know I'm going to miss this story so much! T.T

Iris: but Surane will be here right?

Chaos: yeah, take it away Ven!

Ven: Alright! Chaos dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she owns Iris.


	28. Happily Ever After

Chapter 28: Happily Ever After

A month after the defeat of Larxene, Ventus and Iris got married. Eraqus, Iris's six sisters, Aqua, Terra, Sora, and Axel had all turned up, and they applauded along with the humans when Iris and Ventus kissed. Leon smiled at Rinoa who smiled back. Once the ceremony was over, everyone relaxed and talked. Leon had been given the Gunblade after passing a trial for it, and he was now part of the court. Everyone asked for a quick kiss from the bride. She kissed Sora, Axel, and Aqua on the cheek, and she kissed Terra right on the forhead. Eraqus then came up, and she hugged him hard.

"I love you, Daddy." She said happily. She then walked off to a waiting Ventus, and they prepared another ship to go on their honeymoon around the world. They then kissed again as a very familiar song seemed to be sung by the air.

_And now at last, love has surpassed  
Each tribulation  
Mermaid and Man, United by land  
Together as one  
Now they can smile, walking the aisle  
Here at their wedding celebration_

_"Sailing forward_" Ventus said.

_"Standing steady_" Iris said.

_"Starting life completely ready!"_ they said together.

_Now they can be who their meant to be  
Now they can gaze on a new horizon  
Here between ocean and sky  
Forever as one!_

Ventus looked at Iris hard in the eyes and smiled.

"I will always love you." Ventus said smiling.

"I love you too, Ven." Iris said as well.

_Now they can walk  
Now they can run  
Now they can stay all day in the sun_

_"Just you and me..._" Ventus said looking deeply into his wife's sapphire eyes.

_"And I will be..._" Iris said blushing up at her handsome husband.

_PART OF YOUR WORLD!_

They then kissed passionately, ready for whatever would come afterwards.

* * *

Chaos: its finally finish the WHOLE STORY! T.T i never wanted it to end.

Iris: i know but dont forget the next story Chaos.

Aqua: yeah and our friend thats coming too.

Terra: come on smile.

Ven: yeah, come on.

Chaos: you're right guys come on lets end this on together!

Everyone: Yeah!

All: Chaos/I dose not own the little mermaid or kingdom hearts, but she/I owns Iris/me.


End file.
